I am reincarnated into the past
by Eine tiefe Leere
Summary: Namikaze Naruto adalah anak yang tidak berguna, tokoh yang akan kau benci ketika melihatnya, dan salah satu manusia terburuk yang pernah ada. Tapi dia perlahan bangkit, menyusuri jalan yang penuh akan penyesalan dan akhirnya dipaksa menjadi pahlawan. Pertarungan akhir pun datang dan dia kalah ... lalu, apakah berakhir bergitu? /Isekai theme, Re-make, SmartNaru, dll/Read and review?
1. Chapter 0 - Kematian

**Disclaimer :** Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto & High School DxD © Ichie Ishibumi.

 **Rate : M** (Untuk bahasa, tindakan, dan adegan dewasa lainnya)

.

.

.

Tahun x877 dunia mengalami krisis global. Peperangan pecah di seluruh kerajaan. Tidak ada tempat sembunyi dan tak ada lagi ketenangan. Hari-hari damai dan tentram kini telah berubah menjadi terror, teriakan penuh kesengsaraan menggema di sudut kota. Tidak ada yang berani keluar apalagi mengeceknya, semua orang hanya meringkuk ketakutan ... berharap agar teror segera berlalu.

Drap ...

Drap ...

Drap ...

Langkah kaki dalam perlahan mendekat. Orang-orang menahan nafas mereka dengan jantung yang seakan melompat keluar. Mereka berdoa pada dewa, meminta pertolongan demi keluarga dan diri mereka. _Wahai Ehto-sama, berikan perlindungan pada kami semua, musnahkan semua monster dan bawalah perdamaian ke tanah Althea ini._

Meskipun ini sia-sia, orang-orang terus memanjatkan doa demi menanamkan dusta di dalam diri. Membohongi hati mereka sendiri untuk lari dari keputusasaan.

"GRAAAAAAGGGHHT!"

Teriakan penuh kebencian terdengar keras, menggema ke rumah-rumah warga bagaikan dewa pencabut nyawa. Tubuh mereka gemetar dalam seketika.

Teror, ketakutan, putus asa, kesedihan, kepedihan.

Semua emosi negatif itu menenggelamkan cahaya harapan yang terkumpul dan suara yang sama terdengar kembali. Kali ini nadanya lebih menyeramkan daripada sebelumnya, seolah ingin membunuh tiap makhluk hanya dari jeritannya saja.

... lalu garis pandang warga terselimuti oleh cahaya putih penuh niat membunuh.

 **BooooOOOoooMM!**

Dalam sekejap kota yang dihuni oleh ribuan orang itu luluh lantah, kehancuran total yang tak pernah terbayangkan dari ibu kota Kekaisaran Victoria tercatat dalam sejarah untuk pertama kalinya.

Penyebab kekacauan ini adalah monster, makhluk buruk rupa dengan kekuatan melebihi manusia normal, sang eksistensi terkutuk yang diyakini hanya membawa bencana ke dunia.

Pada awalnya monster adalah musuh yang mudah ditangani, orang-orang hanya perlu datang ke guild petualang dan memperkejakan beberapa Adventure untuk menghabisi mereka. Namun bagai manusia yang beradaptasi pada keadaan sekitar, monster-monster mulai berevolusi dari waktu ke waktu sampai pada akhirnya kekuatan mereka melebihi perkiraan. Hal tersebut diperparah dengan kemunculan para demon. Dengan sihir dan kekuatan fisik yang melebihi nalar, ras demon sekali lagi mendeklarasikan perang pada dunia.

Sampai detik ini pun ... manusia terus terpojokkan hingga kematian seolah menjadi hal 'normal' di kalangan masyarakat. Mereka putus asa, tertekan, depresi, dan sedih. Namun sama seperti cerita-cerita terdahulu ... ketika jaman kegelapan datang, maka harapan juga akan hadir.

.

.

Berjalan melewati pepohonan kering berlatar hitam putih pertanda keputusasaan. Memikul beban teman-teman yang telah menunggu kepulangannya seiring dengan jati dirinya yang menghilang terbawa sang kegelapan, pemuda itu mengambil sebilah pedang dari ketiadaan.

"Dia benar-benar sampai disini ..."

Berdiri angkuh di hadapannya, 4 sosok yang sejatinya bukan manusia. Postur mereka besar dengan atmosfir berat yang menakutkan, wajah mereka seperti manusia pada umumnya namun memberikan intimidasi kuat dari sorot mata yang tajam. Jika si pemuda adalah manusia biasa, dia pasti sudah gemetar ketakutan dihadapan makhluk superior-superior tersebut. Sambil menggenggam sebilah pedang ditangannya, ie kembali memperbaharui tekadnya. Mata shafire si pemuda menajam, memperhatikan dengan seksama beberapa informasi yang muncul dihadapannya.

 **«Cry L. Vaunded Hilmes Lvl** **87** **»**

 **HP: 1.400.000/1.400.000 | MP: 1.400.00/1.400.000**

 **.**

 **«Bastard E. Bloody Bodin Lvl** **88** **»**

 **HP: 1.800.000/1.800.000 | MP: 1.300.00/1.300.000**

 **.**

 **«Rusack V. Eyeskull Gadevi Lvl** **86** **»**

 **HP: 1.500.000/1.500.000 | MP: 1.100.000/1.100.000**

 **.**

 **«Eagle M. Claw Arzhang Lvl** **89** **»**

 **HP: 1.000.000/1.000.000 | MP: 1.400.000/1.400.000**

"Manusi-"

Wajah lusuh penuh debu dari pemuda itu berubah ganas melesat pada sesosok makhluk menyerupai manusia dengan postur tubuh tingi besar. Tangannya yang penuh akan otot terselimuti kulit keras bak adamantin menahan serangan yang datang dengan mudah. Sayangnya, itu adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk melancarkan serangan lainnya.

" **[Terminal** **Blaze]** "

Muncul api di lengannya yang kemudian melingkar, mencampurkan api jenis merah dan biru menjadi satu kesatuan dan melepaskannya bagai tornado dengan suhu tinggi. Ia tidak benar-benar memberikan kekuatan penuh pada serangan tersebut, namun dalam kadar yang normal ... serangan itu bisa melelehkan mineral sekelas adamantine dalam beberapa detik.

Matanya melirik sekilas pada bar warna hijau yang terlampir di atas kepala Gadevi, sekitar 1/10 bar tersebut telah menghilang. Tidak terlalu banyak, namun cukup memuaskan dengan kekuatannya yang sekarang.

Pemuda berpakaian Lihgt armor itu segera bermanuver ke sisi lain sambil mengaplikasikan [Aerodinamik] dibawah sebuah tinju keras melesat ke arahnya. Tapi sebelum dia menyadarinya, pukulan lainnya menyambutnya dari sisi yang lain. Ia yang tidak siap menerima serangan tersebut mati-matian menahannya dengan segenap usaha. Tapi sayangnya, pukulan itu terlalu keras hingga tubuhnya harus terbawa oleh momentum dan menghantam tanah, menciptakan sebuah parit instan sepanjang lintasan dimana ia terseret.

"Belum selesai!"

Arzhang, sang jenderal monster dengan kemampuan tinggi pada sihir menciptakan sebuah lingkaran sihir yang dibingkai berbagai tulisan-tulisan kuno. Wajahnya yang tertutup tudung hitam nampak menyeringai ketika sihir tersebut terbentuk.

" **Licht vom Aussterben.** "

Dimensi yang sedari tadi terlahap oleh kegelapan mendadak menjadi terang. Cahaya berwarna putih kebiru-biruan muncul di langit-langit, menciptakan ratusan pilar-pilar raksasa yang kemudian hancur, membumi hanguskan apapun yang dikiranya dapat membahayakan si pemilik skill.

Beberapa menit setelah rentetan ledakan terjadi, Arzhang memejamkan kedua matanya, merasakan aliran mana yang terpapar di seluruh permukaan tanah hanya untuk memastikan kematian dari manusia yang berhasil sampai di tempat mereka berada.

' _Sudah berakhir._ '

Bibirnya melengkung saat kesimpulan itu diambil. Sihir yang baru saja ia lepaskan bukanlah sihir sembarangan. Dari sekian banyak sihir yang eksis di dunia, [Licht vom Aussterben] adalah salah satu sihir cahaya penghancur yang dapat menghilangkan sebuah kerajaan dari permukaan Althea. Sudah sewajarnya ia mati, apalagi …

"Pada kenyataannya, dia hanya manusia."

Namun kemenangan yang baru beberapa detik Arzhang klaim harus sirna ketika sebuah pentagram sihir berpendar biru pucat muncul di tubuhnya. Menyadari hal tersebut, mata merah milik Arzhang menampakkan dengan jelas suatu kebingungan. Ia tidak merasakan sihir type serangan dari lingkaran berbingkai mantra kuno tersebut. Lalu ...

"Apa ini!?"

Pertanyaan bagus.

"Berakhir sudah untukmu Arzhang." Ujar Hilmes dengan dinginnya.

"Apa maksudmu Hilmes?"

"Kau sudah di tandai."

"Ditandai?"

"Inilah kenapa aku selalu menyuruhmu untuk waspada."

"Sebenarnya kau ini bicara apa?" Serius. Arzhang benar-benar bingung. Hilmes sangat jarang bicara kecuali diperlukan. Tapi kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba Hilmes menyalahkannya?

Tepat ketika dirinya dilanda kebingungan, Arzhang tersentak kaget. Pandangannya mengabur, kesadarannya perlahan terkikis, dan tubuhnya mati rasa. Ia berusaha untuk bergerak, namun tubuh seolah menolak perintah dari otak.

' _Tu-buhku?_ '

Dari balik ledakan yang Arzhang ciptakan sebelumnya, sosok manusia yang dikiranya telah mati nampak masih berdiri. Wajahnya kotor oleh debu dan armornya retak di beberapa bagian. Tapi selebihnya, manusia tersebut baik-baik saja.

Kedua tangannya memegang sepasang pedang dengan pendar biru pucat mirip seperti lingkaran sihir di tubuh Arzhang. Dan dengan ayunan ringan namun bertenaga, sebuah shockwave berelemen petir melesat, melebar, dan menghancurkan Arzhang tanpa meninggalkan bekas.

Satu serangan yang mematikan.

Gadevi, Bodin, dan Hilmes melihat kematian Arzhang tanpa bersimpati. Mereka memang berada di posisi yang sama–Demon Lord dibawah naungan Demon God. Namun itu tidak berarti mereka memiliki hubungan yang dekat seperti . . . teman.

Kejam?

Well, pada dasarnya mereka memang demon.

"Si bodoh Arzhang akhirnya mati."

"Sangat menjengkelkan ketika dia terus-terusan menyombongkan sihir cahayanya."

"Hn."

Tap ...

Tap ...

 **Deg!**

Mereka kemudian memfokuskan perhatian pada manusia yang kini berjalan mendekat. Kuda-kudanya santai dengan sebilah pedang di masing-masing tangannya. Ia tidak mengeluarkan energi kuat seperti yang para monster lakukan untuk mengintimidasi lawan. Tapi tetap, tiga demon lord itu merasakan dingin merambat ditulang belakangnya.

Bodin dan Gadevi serentak melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi. Senjata yang mereka sembunyikan kini terlihat jelas dengan aura yang mematikan. Keduanya menyerang dengan berbagai variasi serangan. Untungnya, mereka tidak sebodoh Arzhang hingga meremehkan lawannya. Membuat pertarungan menjadi lebih sengit dari sebelumnya.

Sang manusia bersurai pirang bermanuver ke samping. Namun tepat setelah ia berpindah posisi, sabit kebanggaan Gadevi menyambutnya. Posisi yang kurang menguntungkan membuatnya kesulitan untuk menghindar sehingga dia memutuskan untuk menahan serangan yang datang.

Terlintas di mata Gadevi, sebuah seringai kecil yang samar di wajah si manusia. Ia penasaran, tapi tidak sedikitpun Gadevi peduli. Sabitnya menghantam sang manusia sampai menciptakan gelombang kejut besar menembus tubuhnya. Kompresasi kekuatan yang terlepas itu sangat kuat, sampai rasanya mustahil ada yang bisa selamat. Apalagi kalau dia hanya manusi-

"Kau bajingan, Gadevi!"

"Bodin!?"

Bingung. Gadevi yakin kalau serangannya barusan tepat mengenasi manusia itu. Tapi seketika, Bodin menggantikan posisi si manusia.

"Sihir teleportasi bodoh!"

"Tapi dia tidak pernah menggunakan sihir teleportasi sebelumnya."

Bodin batuk darah. "Itulah kenapa dia menggunakannya sekarang .. cough!"

"Sial. Dimana dia sekarang!"

Beberapa meter dari Bodin dan Gadevi, sang manusia menyeringai. Walau keadaannya tidak bisa dikatakan baik. Tapi situasinya sekarang benar-benar menguntungkan. " _Bye_..."

" **Wind-Lightning Dust.** "

Di sekeliling Gadevi dan Bodin, angin bergerak pelan dengan percikan listrik yang dinamis. Rasa nyeri bercampur horror mereka rasakan ketika angin dan petir saling bersinkronisasi menjadi satu. Gadevi yang belum menerima luka serius berusaha untuk kabur meninggalkan Bodin. Tapi tubuhnya membeku, dia tidak bisa bergerak.

"Apa lagi sekarang!? Aku belum mau mati bangsat!"

 **BooooOOOOooom!**

Terlambat. Sihir ciptaan sang manusia aktif dahulu sebelum Gadevi sempat melarikan diri. Suara ledakan yang besar itu nampak berbanding terbalik dengan hasil yang diciptakan. Bukannya menghancurkan area sekitar dalam radius yang besar, serangan barusan hanya menciptakan kawah sedang seukuran tubuh Gadevi dan Bodin.

Lalu kini akhirnya ... sang Demon Lord peringkat pertama maju.

"Siapa namamu?"

Tidak ada respon.

"Baiklah."

Hilmes melepaskan jubah hitam yang ia kenakan hingga menampakkan lapisan armor dengan desain yang menyeramkan di tubuhnya. Pola-pola yang terukir disana lebih seperti wajah-wajah putus asa dari berbagai monster, dan rambut hitam kehijauannya ia tarik ke belakang hingga nampak wajahnya yang tertutup oleh topeng perak sekitar mata. Dan untuk sentuhan terakhir, ia mengeluarkan energi yang terlampau kuat seolah-olah gravitasi disana naik hingga 10x lipat.

' _Berbahaya,_ ' batin sang manusia dengan keringat dingin yang mengalir dari pelipis.

"Aku Hilmes, Demon Lord kepercayaan Demon God yang memimpin pasukan garda depan!"

 **Kraaak~ Booom!**

Bagai terdorong oleh kekuatan yang terlalu besar, tanah pijakan Hilmes hancur berkeping-keping dan bahkan di belakang retakan tersebut tercipta gelombang kejut yang tidak kalah kuatnya.

Manusia yang menjadi lawan Hilmes membulatkan matanya antara kaget dan syok. Ia segera saja mencari keberadaan dari sang jenderal monster, namun tepat ketika pikirannya mencoba menyimpulkan dimana Hilmes muncul. Sebuah pukulan bersarang di perutnya.

"Kuaakh!"

"Cou―"

Bahkan sebelum manusia itu terbatuk akibat rasa sakit di perutnya, sebuah serangan kembali menghantam dirinya. Melemparkan tubuh berbalut armornya ratusan meter ke belakang hingga menghancurkan belasan pepohonan kering yang dilewatinya.

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu berusaha bangkit, matanya yang tenang berubah tajam menatap Hilmes.

" **Curse Mark.** "

Sebuah lingkaran sihir yang sama seperti milik Arzhang muncul di perut Hilmes. Pendar biru pucatnya nampak terang lebih dari sebelumnya, menandakan perbedaan antara keduanya yang sangat kentara. Tetapi Hilmes tidak peduli. Dia meliriknya, hanya sekilas.

"Kau meremehkan aku?" Dengan satu hentakan sihir dari tubuh Hilmes, lingkaran sihir tersebut hancur berkeping-keping.

Manusia itu membulatkan mata kaget.

"Sihir penanda bukan? Ini lumayan langka. Jadi wajar saja jika banyak yang tidak bisa menanganinya. Tapi untuk mereka yang memiliki sihir yang sama. Ini tidak berarti."

"Kalau begitu ..." Untuk pertama kalinya, manusia bersurai pirang itu berbicara, " **Balance Breaker.** "

Setelah ia mengucapkan nama sihirnya, Hilmes menaikkan sebelah alis dibalik topeng peraknya. Tidak ada yang berubah. Sama sekali tidak ada yang berbeda dari manusia di hadapannya. Tidak atmosfir, tidak tubuhnya, dan tidak kondisinya. Lalu ... apa?

" **Limit Breaker.** "

Dan pertanyaan Hilmes segera terjawab ketika tubuhnya merakan hantaman keras sampai-sampai tulangnya terasa remuk. Ia memaksa tubuhnya beregenerasi secepat mungkin dan ketika tinggal tangannya yang belum pulih, Hilmes segera mengorbankannya ketika sebuah tebasan pedang menghancurkan tangan kirinya menjadi abu.

Pikiran Hilmes masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi. Namun instingnya sebagai iblis mengambil alih dan segera memasang kuda-kuda waspada. Matanya melirik ke sekitar ketika sebuah sihir kembali terdengar di indra pendengarannya.

" **Earth Hole.** "

Tepat dibawah pijakan Hilmes, sebuah lubang muncul dengan tiba-tiba. Hilmes sejujurnya dapat menghindari serangan simple semacam ini dengan mudah, namun sebuah pukulan menggagalkan aksinya.

 **Duaagh!**

Dengan menggunakan tangan yang tersisa, Hilmes menahan pukulan dari atas kepalanya. Ia kini berada di dalam lubang. Tapi tidak sedikitpun memberikan jeda untuk melawan balik, manusia itu kembali melancarkan serangannya.

" **Spear of the end.** "

Sebuah tombak tercipta di tangan berbalut sarung tangan putih milik si manusia. Bentuknya panjang dengan warna hitam kelam dan sepanjang tombak itu terlihat tato yang menjalar menembus tangan si manusia.

"Cerdik juga." Ujar Hilmes tenang. Sama sekali tidak terpengaruh akan tindakan si manusia.

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto."

"Untuk terakhir kalinya, huh?"

Naruto kemudian melesatkan tombaknya menuju Hilmes. Menimbulkan semacam efek pemusnah di lintasan serang. Tetapi kelihatannya Hilmes juga belum mau menyerah.

"TIDAK AKAN SEMUDAH ITU NARUTO! **CERO!** "

Menggunakan seluruh energi sihir yang ia punya, Hilmes memuntahkan sebuah bola energi seukuran bola basket menuju tombak milik Naruto. Jenderal monster itu yakin, ketika dua serangan tersebut saling bertemu pasti akan tercipta ledakan yang sangat besar sampai bisa memusnahkan eksistensinya dari Tartaros. Itu sangat beresiko, bahkan untuk Hilmes sendiri. Namun membiarkan seorang manusia melewatinya? Itu bahkan lebih buruk.

Dan ... **BoooOOOoooooOOOooommmmMMM!**

.

.

.

"Hah ... hah ... hah ..." Naruto mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Punggungnya ia sandarkan pada sebuah batang pohon, sedangkan tangannya bergerak mengambil _Health Potion_ dari _Invetory_ nya.

Dengan 5 botol _Health_ _Potion_ yang tersisa Naruto hanya dapat mengisi 1/3 bar _HP_ nya. Itu terlalu sedikit jika dia memang ingin melawan sang dewa monster. Apalagi, setelah menggunakan [Balance Breaker] dan [Limit Breaker], tubuhnya mengalami status sementara [Numb]. Kondisinya benar-benar buruk.

"Ugh ... ini menyakitkan," gumamnya pelan.

Ingin rasanya Naruto berkeluh kesah pada Kami-sama yang menciptakan takdir untuknya. Sejak awal Naruto bukanlah pahlawan seperti orang-orang dari dunia lain. Naruto itu hanyalah seorang manusia tidak berguna yang mengharapkan untuk dapat hidup dengan layak. Tidak perlu bertarung, bekerja, dan terus bersantai. Tapi semua tidak selalu berjalan seperti yang direncanakan.

Kedua orang tuanya mati ketika desanya diserang oleh gerombolan monster dan adiknya hancur karena para anak bangsawan yang selalu membullynya. Lalu kini ... dirinya dihadapkan pada ketidakmujuran yang lain.

Melawan pencipta mala petaka, sang Dewa monster. Terdengar gila, eh? Memang. Bahkan sampai sekarang Naruto masih menganggap ini hanyalah mimpi buruk, dan sebentar lagi ia akan terbangun di tempat tidurnya seperti dulu kala. Tapi ... Naruto tidak bisa lari dari kenyataan.

Dunia tengah mengalami krisis yang bisa saja berujung pada kemusnahan seluruh umat manusia. Dan hanya dia satu-satunya harapan setelah para pahlawan gagal menyelesaikan misi ini.

Naruto ... tidak punya pilihan.

Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto bangkit tanpa kesulitan, kelihatannya status [Numb]nya sudah hilang sepenuhnya. ' _Tinggal sedikit lagi_ ' ulang Naruto dalam hati. Berharap semua akan berakhir dalam sekejap dan dia dapat hidup tenang seperti dulu.

Naruto berjalan menembus padang tandus menghampiri sebuah pintu di balik dinding yang menghubungkan antara Tartaros dan dimensi yang lebih dalam, tempat sang Demon God berada.

Namun ketika Naruto membukanya, sebuah pemandangan deja vu menyambutnya.

"Dia benar-benar sampai disini ..."

Berdiri angkuh di hadapannya, 4 sosok yang sejatinya bukanlah manusia. Postur mereka― Tunggu! Ada yang benar-benar salah disini. Naruto telah mengalahkan mereka. Tapi kenapa?

"Terkejut, eh?" Sindir Hilmes pada Naruto.

"Seranganmu tadi, aku memang sempat lengah. Tapi terima kasih, sekarang aku mengerti bahwa meremehkanmu adalah kesalahan."

Itu Arzhang . . .

"Shishishi ... namamu Naruto kan? Keberuntunganmu telah usai."

Bodin . . .

"Sabitku sekarang haus akan darahmu, manusia."

Dan bahkan Gadevi.

"Ke-napa?" Naruto berusaha untuk menyembunyikan perasaan gelisahnya. Tapi itu sangat sulit. Dan ketika sang Namikaze terakhir menggunakan skill [Observe] pada 4 jenderal iblis, keputusasaan menghampirinya.

 **«Cry L. Vaunded Hilmes Lvl** **?** **»**

 **HP:** **?** **| MP:** **?**

 **.**

 **«Bastard E. Bloody Bodin Lvl** **?** **»**

 **HP:** **?** **| MP:** **?**

 **.**

 **«Rusack V. Eyeskull Gadevi Lvl** **?** **»**

 **HP:** **?** **| MP:** **?**

 **.**

 **«Eagle M. Claw Arzhang Lvl** **?** **»**

 **HP:** **?** **| MP:** **?**

Info mereka menjadi (?), ini pertanda buruk.

"Kau pasti kebingungan sekarang," ujar Arzhang dengan seringai senang di wajah tertutup tudungnya. Naruto tidak membalas karena pada dasarnya dia memang bingung.

"Akan ku beritahu. Para Demon Lord yang sebelumnya kau lawan, mereka adalah boneka-boneka tempurku. Manifesta sementara eksistensi para Demon Lord untuk mencari tahu seberapa kuat orang yang bisa sampai sejauh ini. Dan tersanjunglah, kau adalah orang pertama yang mengalahkan mereka."

Naruto tidak tahu harus berekspresi senang atau merasa tidak beruntung. Ia sudah sampai sejauh ini dan itu hanyalah boneka?

Naruto berusaha menekan keputusasaannya. Jika dia panik sekarang maka semuanya akan benar-benar berakhir.

"Kalau begitu."

Sebuah lingkaran sihir tercipta di bawah pijakan Naruto. Warnanya hitam dengan berbagai hurup-hurup kuno yang sukar dimengerti. Naruto mengerti. Itu sihir penanda. Sama seperti milik Naruto sebelumnya, tapi lebih kuat.

"Merasa terhormat lah ... kau adalah orang pertama yang merasakan sihir ini," seru Hilmes pada Naruto.

Hilmes, Bodin, Gadevi, dan Arzhang saling menyatukan sihir mereka di langit. Menciptakan lingkaran sihir yang berada di luar akal sehat. Bentuknya sangat besar, terdiri dari satu lingkaran sihir besar dan belasan lingkaran sihir lebih kecil yang saling bertautan satu sama lain, berada di beberapa lapisan yang berbeda, dan semua energi terfokus pada satu lingkaran sihir yang berada di posisi paling bawah.

Untuk terakhir kalinya, Bodin menyeringai lebar dengan tangan yang melambai. "Shishishishi, _bye ..._ "

 **BwuuuuUUUUusssszzzZZZ!**

Naruto menatap langit tempat dimana sihir pemusnah akan melahapnya. Terbesit di pikirannya. Apakah semua akan berakhir disini? Semua perjuangannya untuk melindungi umat manusia sebentar lagi akan selesai. Itu melegakan. Dia tidak perlu menanggung beban berat ini seorang diri lagi. Kali ini ... dia mungkin bisa bebas.

Kondisi ini ...

Bukankah ini saat yang tepat untuknya memejamkan mata dan menyerah seperti mereka yang telah mati?

.

 _Dunia akan lebih keras dari sekarang Naruto. Kau adalah seorang Pria, dan sudah tugasmu untuk melindungi yang lain. Teruslah tegar anakku._

.

 _Na-ruto, jika aku dan kau bisa selamat dari semua ini. Mau ... kah kau menikah denganku?_

 _._

 _Kau mungkin bukan yang terkuat di dunia ini. Tapi aku percaya. Kau punya potensi paling besar dibandingkan semua orang. Maka teruslah berjuang ... tak peduli seberapa berat rintangan yang kau hadapi, teruslah maju, jangan menyerah, buktikan siapa dirimu Namikaze Naruto.  
_

.

TIDAK!

" **BALANCE BREAKER!** "

Menyerah? Kau pikir masalah akan selesai ketika kau menyerah? JANGAN BERCANDA! Selama ini aku terus menanggung penyesalan yang tiada akhir, mencoba melakukan yang terbaik untuk menebusnya dan jika aku menyerah sekarang, menurutmu bagaimana aku akan bertemu dengan rekan-rekan dan keluargaku? Aku bukan orang yang istimewa, hanya orang tidak berguna yang dipaksa menjadi pahlawan. Orang-orang mungkin berpikir aku melakukan ini untuk menyelamatkan dunia, tetapi itu salah. Kulakukan ini untuk keluargaku, orang-orang yang memberikan bebannya padaku, dan tentunya untuk diriku sendiri. Jika aku menyerah sekarang ... mungkin aku akan sangat membenci diriku sendiri.

" **LIMIT BREAKER!** "

 **KabooooOOooooOOOooommMMMMM!**

.

.

.

Hilmes menatap ledakan energi di hadapannya dengan perasaan was-was. Ia tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan gelisah sesaat sebelum sihir penghancur menghantam Naruto. Matanya. Ketika Hilmes melihat lurus pada bola mata shaffir itu, perasaan tegang bercampur horror merasuk ke dalam dirinya.

Dan ketika asap debu menghilang dari pandangan semuanya. Bodin, Gadevi, dan Azrhang terpaksa harus merasakan ketegangan yang tidak alami.

Tepat di tengah-tengah ledakan, berdiri sosok Naruto dengan armor yang telah hancur. Tubuhnya penuh luka namun tidak ada yang fatal. Bahkan, bola mata shaffirnya nampak tajam memberikan tekanan pada keempat jenderal monster.

Gadevi, secara tidak sadar mundur dengan kaki gemetar. Sihir barusan adalah sihir terkuatnya. Tidak ada yang pernah bisa menahannya kecuali sang Demon God. Tapi kenapa, eksistensi lemah seperti manusia dapat menahannya? Apakah mungkin ... dia sama kuatnya dengan sang Demon God?

"Ti-tidak mungkin."

Arzhang berusaha untuk menolak kenyataan. Tapi tidak peduli bagaimana ia berusaha untuk menyangkal. Bukti di hadapannya membungkam omongan Arzhang.

"Dia sudah mati."

Perkataan dari Bodin menarik perhatian jenderal yang lain. Jika diperhatikan dengan seksama, memang sudah tidak ada lagi sihir yang tersisa dari Naruto. Tapi siapapun juga tidak akan pernah mengira kalau dia sudah mati. Maksudnya, jika kalian menatap lurus iris birunya maka jelas bahwa masih tersimpan keinginan kuat di dalam sana.

"Benar-benar gila."

"Dia mati sambil berdiri."

"Jika kalian tidak keberatan, aku ingin memakamkannya dengan layak." Ucap Hilmes yang langsung dihadiahi mata melotot dari lainnya.

"Kau bercanda?"

"Tidak."

"Hilmes! Kau adalah Demon! Kenapa juga harus memakamkan manusia dengan layak! Apa kau lupa dengan semua manusia yang telah kau bunuh!?"

"Teruslah meracau Arzhang. Manusia itu telah mendapatkan rasa hormatku. Ini adalah keinginanku dan tidak satu pun suara dari kalian yang dapat menghentikanku."

"Tch. Terserahlah!"

.

 **Name:** Namikaze Naruto

 **Job** **:** Champion World

 **Title:** The Last Hope

 **Level:** 85

 **Affiliation:** Human Kingdom-Victoria.

 **STR:** 11.030

 **VIT:** 10.400

 **AGI** **:** 13.120

 **INT:** 10.580

 **WIS:** 12.900

 **Status:** Die

 **Skill: -**

 **Balance Breaker** : Sebuah sihir yang mengambil point pada status yang lain untuk digunakan pada beberapa status tertentu.

 **Limit Breaker** : Menghancurkan batasan dari diri sendiri untuk menaikkan seluruh status sampai 3x lipat dalam periode waktu tertentu. Setelah batas waktunya habis, pengguna akan kelelahan dan terkena status [Numb / Lumpuh]

 **Curse Mark** : Sihir penanda yang memberikan debuff pada musuh. Berfungsi untuk menurunkan deff, dex, attack, dan tambahan status [Paralysis]. Beberapa sihir penanda juga dapat digunakan untuk menaikkan serangan tertentu. Sebagai contoh, Naruto menggunakan sihir penanda type petir untuk menurunkan Lightning Resist milik lawan sampai 50%. Sehingga, ketika Naruto menyerang dengan element petir maka kekuatannya akan naik sebesar 50%

 **Aerodinamic:** Sihir yang membuat pengguna dapat bergerak bebas di udara dengan menendang udara di kakinya.

To be continued.

 **A/N:** Ini re-make dari fict The Gamer Story dan kemungkinan besar alurnya bakalan berbeda jauh dengan yang sebelumnya. Entah kalian mau hujat ataupun dukung, itu pendapat kalian. Saya gak akan keberatan, terimakasih.


	2. Chapter 1 - Hari yang damai

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya dan menggosok matanya yang masih terasa berat. Untuk beberapa alasan dia menatap langit kamarnya. Menunjukkan sebuah ekspresi tertekan dengan desahan panjang.

"Mimpi itu lagi ..."

Walau masih terasa lelah, Naruto beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju kamar mandi. penglihatannya sesekali menangkap bayangan yang terpantul dari cermin besar di kamarnya. Seorang anak dengan wajah suram dan rambut acak-acakan. Memiliki kulit tan eksotis turunan sang ayah dan rambut pirang terang yang mencolok. Bagaimanapun kau melihatnya, dia adalah seorang anak laki-laki normal.

Setidaknya ... itulah yang akan orang pikirkan ketika melihatnya. Tetapi sebenarnya tidak ...

Sampai saat ini Naruto belum mengerti. Masih segar di ingatannya ketika dia melawan 4 demon lord dan mati. Itu kejadian yang sudah tertanam dalam di ingatannya sehingga mustahil untuk dilupakan. Tapi bukannya pergi ke akhirat untuk beristirahat, Naruto malah terbangun di tempat tidur dengan tubuh 13 tahunnya.

Aneh? Tentu. Tetapi Naruto dapat beradaptasi dengan cepat berkat pengalamannya selama ini. Mengalami beberapa kejadian aneh sudah menjadi kesehariannya ketika meniti karir sebagai pahlawan. Jadi beradaptasi dengan situasi yang absurd ini tentu mudah baginya. Lalu yang tidak bisa ia mengerti adalah ... _kenapa?_

"Naruto, kau sudah bangun?" Suara feminim namun tegas datang dari lantai satu, Naruto menoleh ke pintu seolah untuk memastikan dan berjalan keluar.

"Sudah Okaa-san!"

"Cepat turun dan sarapan!"

"Hai."

Ia kembali termenung. Kenapa dirinya bisa kembali ke masa lalu? Apakah ini kekuatan dari Demon Lord? Semacam fenomena unik Tartaros? Atau sebuah keajaiban dari Kami-sama? Naruto masih tidak mengerti, dia kebingungan ... lalu pertanyaan lain muncul di kepalanya.

 _Kenapa aku?_

 _Kenapa manusia tidak berguna sepertiku yang mengalaminya, kenapa tidak mereka yang lebih pantas dariku?_

Naruto sadar betul akan semua kesalahannya di masa lalu. Hal-hal buruk yang ia kerjakan demi kesenangan semu selalu membuatnya muak dan bahkan terkadang jijik pada dirinya sendiri. Pikirannya mulai kacau, lalu suara ibunya kembali masuk ke telinganya.

"Naruto, ada apa? Wajah mu pucat ..."

Naruto menggeleng pelan, "Bukan apa-apa Kaa-san, hanya kurang tidur."

Naruto duduk di meja makan setelah membasuh wajah, ia mendudukkan dirinya dan mencari posisi senyaman mungkin. Tetapi mata ibunya masih menunjukkan sinar cemas.

"Beberapa hari ini kau juga bersikap tidak biasa. Kalau ada masalah bicaralah pada Kaa-san, jangan menyimpannya."

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. Apakah sikapnya memang setidak natural itu? Dia hanya menjalankan hari-harinya dengan merenungkan berbagai hal dan ... itu tidak biasa?

"Aku merasa biasa saja kok."

"Tidak tidak. Kau sangat tidak biasa. Sebagai contoh, mana ada anak umur 13 tahun yang memiliki ekspresi seperti orang mau rapat perang." Kushina membalas dengan nada meragukan.

"Aku terlihat seperti itu?"

"Ya."

"Huuuufft ...," Menghela nafasnya pelan, Naruto berkata pada Kushina, "Sebenarnya aku punya masalah Kaa-san, tapi hanya masalah kecil jadi tidak perlu khawatir."

"Hmmm ..."

Kushina agaknya ragu akan jawaban Naruto, namun dia mengabaikannya untuk saat ini dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya membuat sarapan. Apa yang akan dihidangkannya adalah telur dadar dan beberapa daging serta sayur. Biasanya Naruto akan memprotes jika ada sayuran di piringnya, tapi dia keliahatan tidak mempedulikannya ... atau malah tidak memperhatikan?

"Kaa-san, Naruto kenapa?"

Bahkan adiknya juga menyadari hal tersebut.

"Thea-chan tidak boleh memanggil Nii-san begitu."

"Ops! Maaf Kaa-san, sudah kebiasaan. Lalu kenapa Nii-san bertingkah begitu?"

"Yah ... Kaa-san pikir Nii-sanmu sedang dalam masa puber, jadi tingkahnya seperti itu."

"Masa puber?"

"Kau masih terlalu dini untuk mengetahuinya, Thea-chan. Ini masalah yang suatu saat akan kau hadapi juga. Sesuatu yang akan di alami oleh anak-anak yang beranjak dewasa. Jadi tunggulah sampai waktunya."

"Hm, begitu kah?"

"Hump," Kushina mengangguk ringan, "Oh iya, besok ada pembabtisan elemen di balai kota. Bagaimana kalau Thea-chan dan Naruto pergi bersama untuk memeriksa elemen kalian?"

Naruto yang sedari tadi melamun tertarik dengan ucapan ibunya.

"Pembabtisan Elemen?" Ulang Thearesia dengan nada yang penasaran.

Kushina mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Thearesia, "Pembabtisan Elemen adalah test untuk menentukan elemen yang kita miliki serta menilai jumlah kekuatannya. Ini biasa dilakukan untuk merekrut murid baru ke sekolah sihir kerajaan. Tapi beberapa hari lalu kerajaan mengumumkan akan melakukan pembabtisan untuk seluruh rakyat. Jadi kita termasuk."

"Emm, jadi kita harus melakukannya juga?"

"Tidak diwajibkan Thea-chan, hanya dianjurkan. Kita hanya rakyat biasa sehingga pihak kerajaan tidak akan berharap banyak. Tetapi mengetahui elemen yang kita miliki adalah hal yang berharga karena kecocokan kita pada alam bisa mempermudah pekerjaan kedepannya. Sebagai contoh, orang yang memiliki elemen alam tanah bisa mendapatkan hasil panen lebih bagus dari pada orang lain jika dia mengolah ladang, dan orang yang memiliki elemen api bisa menjadi blacksmith halndal berkat kemampuan mengatur suhunya."

"Lalu air dan angin?"

"Elemen air akan sangat berguna bagi herbalist atau pekerjaan yang berhubungan dengan medis, sedangkan elemen angin dapat membantu kita dalam berlayar. Pada dasarnya, afinitas kita pada salah satu elemen sudah memberikan kontribusi besar dalam kehidupan sehari-hari. Jadi mengetahui elemen kita sendiri sangat dianjurkan."

"Woaah, ternyata begitu. Aku paham Kaa-san."

"Bagus sekali, jadi bagaimana denganmu, Naruto?" Kushina mengalihkan tatapannya pada anak sulungnya. "Apa kau ingin bertanya atau menambahkan?"

Naruto memutar garpu di tangannya dengan ekspresi sulit. "Menentukan pekerjaan berdasarkan elemen tidak bisa dijadikan sebagai dasar. Manusia punya potensi tersendiri untuk berkembang dari waktu ke waktu, mereka terus berevolusi dari satu generasi ke generasi lainnya. Pencocokan pekerjaan berdasarkan elemen hanya akan menjadi pembatas untuk perkembangan, sehingga pemikiran seperti ini harus dicabut sedini mungkin. Ucapan Kaa-san memang tidak salah, namun seiring dengan perkembangan zaman pemikiran seperti _pencocokan elemen_ akan ketinggalan jaman dan akhirnya menjadi pengetahuan terbelakang."

"Na-Naruto?"

"Eh?"

Naruto menoleh pada Kushina dan Thearesia yang terdiam melihatnya. Ekspresi mereka heran, bingung, dan tidak mengerti. Dia kemudian sadar akan keanehan ini. "Maaf, itu hanya pendapatku sendiri. Jangan biarkan itu mengganggu kalian."

Kushina tidak bisa menjawabnya dengan pasti dan hanya memberikan respon yang ambigu.

Bagi Naruto, sihir bukan lagi hal yang asing. Dia bisa menggunakan banyak sihir untuk berbagai tujuan. Namun cara dia menggunakan sihir berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang dimana mereka menggunakan elemen sebagai media sihir. Sedang Naruto menggunakan metode astrologi, numerik, symbol kabalah, dan berbagai metode yang kemudian di filter untuk meningkatkan efisiensinya. Biasanya Naruto menciptakan beberapa kondisi untuk memunculkan fenomena yang kemudian berubah menjadi sihir. Sebagai contoh, untuk menciptakan petir Naruto akan menciptakan muatan positif dan negatif dalam skala tertentu yang kemudian digabungkan dalam lingkaran sihir untuk mewujudkannya. Namun dalam beberapa kasus Naruto juga dapat menciptakan sihir tidak ber-elemen jika diperlukan sehingga batasan 1 orang hanya bisa menggunakan 1 elemen tidak berlaku di teori Naruto.

Itulah sebabnya Naruto tidak nyaman dengan pembicaraan mengenai aturan mutlak elemen dunia ini. Mereka terlalu ketinggalan jaman dan tidak efisien. Serta fakta para Demon Lord bisa menggunakan metode yang mirip dengannya jelas membuat Naruto lebih frustasi.

Sesungguhnya ini bukan teknik istimewa karena orang yang cukup pintar dapat melakukannya juga jika mereka mau mencoba. Pada kenyataan, teori yang Naruto punya hanyalah dasar. Untuk bisa mengembangkannya adalah tugas mereka yang berkeinginan kuat pada sihir.

Naruto menghela nafas berat, ' _Pengetahuan adalah kunci kemenangan? Haruskah aku memberikan informasi ini ke pihak kerajaan? Jika umat manusia memperkuat diri mulai dari sekarang, invasi para demon pasti bisa diatasi. Namun ..._ _'_

Pada masa saat ini bangsawan adalah karakter yang paling dibenci. Mereka terlalu angkuh, sombong, merasa paling hebat, dan diktator. Tidak peduli bagaimana hasilnya, memberikan pengetahuan tentang sihir tingkat lanjut pada para bangsawan bukanlah pilihan yang bijak. Mereka hanya akan semakin semena-mena dan akhirnya rakyat akan menderita bahkan sebelum adanya invasi demon.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?"

Ayah Naruto―Minato mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Kushina. Dia mengedarkan pandangan hangat pada anak-anaknya.

"Pembabtisan Elemen Tou-san." Jawab Thearesia dengan antusias.

"Oh! Itu besok `kan? Apa kalian perlu ditemani kesana?"

"Tidak perlu Tou-san, aku akan pergi dengan Nii-san."

"Kalau begitu tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Naruto, jaga adikmu baik-baik ya."

"Tapi aku tidak berencana ke pembabtisan Elemen, Tou-san." Naruto menyanggah.

"Lho kenapa? Sangat jarang lho kerajaan melakukan pembabtisan elemen untuk rakyat biasa."

' _Tentu saja, ada alasan lain kenapa diadakan pemababtisan elemen. Kerajaan berniat menarik rekrutan baru sebanyak mungkin untuk meningkatkan kekuatan militer di_ _masa depan. Mereka akan mensurve_ _i_ _benih-benih yang berpotensi, kemudian dalam beberapa tahun lagi akan dipanen dalam angan-angan menjadi tentara elite kerajaan. Alasan ini juga yang memaksa Thearesia masuk ke sekolah sihir. Tidak mungkin menentangnya dan ketika kita menola_ _k_ _mereka akan mengatakan 'Orang yang memiliki kemampuan harus melayani kerajaan'._

Naruto tidak akan membiarkannya, dia tidak berniat ikut campur dalam politik milik kerajaan. Begitu pula dengan keluarganya, Naruto akan melindungi mereka sehingga dia tidak akan pernah menyesalinya lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa Tou-san. Pembabtisan ini tidak mewajibkan kita untuk ikut. Lagipula hari ini kita akan memanen sayur kan? Biar aku bantu."

"KAU mau bantu Naruto?" Minato tanpa sadar menaikkan suaranya pada pernyataan Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa kan? Aku tidak ada kegiatan kok."

"Tidak apa-apa _sih_. Tapi ..."

 _Ini sangat tidak biasa!_ Minato ingin meneriakkannya, tapi tidak bisa. Dia masih belum terbiasa dengan perubahan sikap Naruto. Kushina sudah memberitahunya kalau Naruto bertingkah aneh, tapi perubahan ini sedikit di luar dugaan.

"Tunggu dulu! Kalau Nar ―Nii-san membantu maka Thea-chan juga akan ikut bantu!"

"Thea-chan juga?"

"Iya."

"Tapi pembabtisannya?"

"Aku tidak akan kalah dari Nar ―Nii-san."

"Thea-chan, dari tadi kau terus saja ingin memanggilku Naruto kan?"

Thearesia membuang muka atas pertanyaan Naruto dengan semu merah di pipinya, "Hmmp, mana mungkin!"

Naruto tersenyum lembut. Sudah lama rasanya dia tidak merasakan kehangatan ini. Di hari-harinya mengalahkan para demon, hanya kedinginan yang ia rasakan ketika hatinya mulai mati akan namanya kasih sayang. Perasaan tertekan, kemarahan, dan dendam adalah hal yang utamanya tidak bisa Naruto lupakan. Namun, setelah semua yang terjadi ... dia hanya ingin beristirahat ... sampai hari esok datang.

.

.

.

Victorius, kerajaan terbesar manusia yang ada dalam sejarah. Dengan relik-relik kuno yang kental akan budaya namun tidak menghilangkan kesan megah dari kota itu sendiri. Memiliki system pemerintahan yang menjadikan raja sebagai pusatnya, Victorius telah bertahan dari banyak rintangan dan halangan.

Di jalan yang menghubungkan ibu kota kerajaan manusia―Re-eztize dengan kota lainnya, sebuah kereta kuda dengan eksterior memukau di tarik oleh kuda-kuda gagah menyusuri jalanan berbatu.

Berkuda di sekeliling kereta dengan formasi standar adalah 2 adventure peringkat silver dan 4 peringkat Bronze. Lalu yang duduk di dalam kereta adalah penyihir muda yang terkenal dengan nama _Badai Es_ , gadis kecil dengan potongan rambut bob hitam yang dibalut jubah putih bermotif daun emas, Sona Sitri. Berhadapan dengannya adalah instruktur yang bertanggung jawab atas pembabtisan elemen, namanya Asuma Sarutobi.

"Pembabtisan Elemen benar-benar sia-sia. Ini seharusnya tugas dari penyihir tingkat 3 dan bukannya aku."

"Tenanglah Sona Ojou-sama, keikutsertaanmu adalah nubuat dari dewi Alsuna. Kita tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk mengubahnya."

"Itu benar. Tapi ..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Perintah Alsuna selalu memiliki artian tertentu. Tetapi Sona Ojou-sama, apakah anda sudah mendengar ramalan dari High Priest?"

"Aku tidak diberitahu, kelihatannya pihak atas menyembunyikan ramalan tersebut. Memangnya kenapa Asuma-san?"

"Jadi begitu, bahkan Sona Ojou-sama juga tidak mengetahuinya. Saya beberapa waktu lalu mendengar rumor aneh mengenai ramalan tersebut."

"Rumor aneh?"

"Ya, beberapa hal yang tidak bisa dipercaya."

"Dan berapa banyak rumor yang bisa dipercaya?"

"Sedikit. Sebagian besar tidak rasional."

"Aku tertarik dengan rumor yang menurutmu _sedikit_ bisa dipercaya itu."

Asuma menyandarkan punggungnya ke kereta dan menutup matanya, "Disebutkan kalau ada permata di antara rakyat biasa. Permata yang cukup berharga hingga kerajaan perlu memilikinya dengan segala cara."

"Apa itu sungguhan?"

"Hahaha ... itu hanya rumor Sona Ojou-sama, kita tidak bisa dengan sungguh mempercayainya. Namun jika nubuat dari dewi Alsuna berhubungan dengan hal ini, kita tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk mengubahnya."

Sona terdiam, dia menoleh pada jendela yang menunjukkan pemandangan dari hutan sekitar. Matanya dengan anggun memperhatikan perubahan atmosfir dari perkotaan menjadi pedesaan.

' _Nubuat dewi Alsuna ya?'_

Merasakan atmosfir kurang menyenangkan, Sona berusaha mengubah topik pembicaraan. "Tujuan kita adalah desa bernama Alardfell bukan? Desa seperti apa itu?" Tanya Sona seraya membenarkan posisinya.

"Desa yang cukup damai. Sebagian besar penduduknya memiliki mata pencarian sebagai petani. Tetapi karena dekat dengan perbatasan kerajaan, desa ini sangat rawan akan serangan monster. Untungnya sampai sekarang belum ada insiden yang tidak menyenangkan."

"Rawan akan serangan monster? Apakah tidak ada prajurit yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga perbatasan sekitar?"

"Pihak atas mengira tidak perlu untuk menjaga wilayah ini karena posisi yang tidak strategis untuk penyerangan. Dengan banyaknya pepohonan dan bukit, perbatasan disana akan sulit ditembus. Setidaknya, monster peringkat D ke bawah tidak akan bisa melaluinya." Jelas Asuma dengan tenang.

Sona mengangguk, "Ternyata begitu."

Peringkat monster di dunia ini terbagi menjadi 10 kategori yakni SS+, SS, S, A, B, C, D, E, F, dan G. Mereka di urutkan berdasarkan kekuatan penghancur dan seberapa banyak orang yang perlu melawannya. Pada umumnya, monster rank G adalah yang terlemah dan bisa dikalahkan oleh manusia biasa, sedangkan peringkat F memerlukan seseorang adventure rank bronze untuk melawannya. Peringkat E memerlukan sekelompok kecil party Adventure rank bronze, lalu peringkat D harus ditangani oleh kelompok sedang Adventure silver. Kemudian peringkat C ke atas dikategorikan sebagai menengah ke atas karena monster peringkat C dapat dengan mudah menghancurkan sebuah desa kecil sendirian. Untuk monster rank S ke atas pihak kerajaan biasa menyebutnya sebagai legenda, itu disebabkan karena kekuatan dari monster peringkat ini bisa menghancurkan sebuah negara besar sendirian tanpa kendala yang berarti.

Untuk Adventure sendiri terbagi menjadi 8 peringkat yakni Bronze, Silver, Gold, Platinum, Mithryl, Orichalcum, dan Adamantite. Pembagian peringkat Adveture mirip dengan pembagian peringkat monster, namun membandingkan kekuatan monster dan manusia sangat tidak relevan. Sekuat apapun seorang manusia yang menyandang gelar Adamantite, tidak akan mungkin baginya untuk mengalahkan monster peringkat A sendirian, sehingga untuk mensiasati hal ini diperlukan membentuk sebuah party dengan anggota minimal 2.

Untuk ukuran manusia, Sona sudah masuk kategori genius. Umurnya sekarang adalah 13 tahun, namun saat menginjak 10 tahun Sona telah mendapat prestasi gemilang dengan mengalahkan monster peringkat E sendirian. Berkat prestasinya ini pula Sona terkenal dengan sebutan _Badai Es._

Waktu mulai bergulir ke tengah hari, kereta yang ditumpangi Sona dan Asuma berjalan lancar tanpa kendala. Mereka membicarakan berbagai hal mengenai politik ringan dan beberapa hal mengenai sihir. Mengingat Sona adalah anak kedua dari keluarga bangsawan Sitri, sejak kecil ia sudah mendapatkan banyak pelajaran mengenai sihir dan politik kerajaan.

"Desa Alardfell memang tidak memiliki banyak prajurit, namun pihak Guild petualang sudah membangun cabang disana sejak 4 tahun silam sehingga keamanan warga cukup terjamin."

"Kalau begitu tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Jika monster peringkat D ke bawah tidak bisa menyerang, maka itu akan aman selama tidak ada monster dengan peringkat C atau di atasnya."

"Bena―"

 **Braaak!**

Suara seperti tabrakan terdengar di pendengaran mereka, Asuma dengan sigap mencari tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Ada apa Kotetsu!?"

"Maaf Asuma, sekelompok Direwolf menyerang kita."

"Direwolf? Di tempat ini?"

"Iya, robb dan yang lain sedang menanganinya. Tapi jumlah mereka di luar kemampuan kita."

Sona yang dari tadi mendengarkan membuka pintu kereta dan menatap Asuma, "Kalau begitu aku akan ikut membantu."

Asuma mengangguk lalu menoleh pada Kotetsu, "Jangan khawatir Kotetsu, kita pasti bisa menanganinya. Aku juga akan ke garis depan."

Kotetsu bernafas lega.

Sebenarnya Direwolf bukanlah musuh yang sulit untuk sekelompok adventure berpengalaman. Mereka pun dikategorikan pada peringkan F yang pada dasarnya mudah di atasi sendirian oleh Sona. Namun hal yang berbahaya dari Direwolf adalah jumlah mereka. Ketika berburu mereka selalu berkelompok, dan ketika salah satu dari mereka sekarat ... direwolf akan melakukan lolongan terakhir [Last Howling] yang dapat memanggil kawanan lainnya.

Sona sangat percaya diri akan kemampuan sihirnya. Tapi ketika dia harus berhadapan dengan lusinan Direwolf, itu akan menjadi situasi yang sulit. Jalan satu-satunya untuk menghindari kondisi tersebut adalah mengalahkan mereka sebelum ada yang menggunakan [Last Howling].

Asuma menarik Double Dagger dari balik jubah hijaunya dan Sona membawa tongkat sihir yang lebih tinggi darinya. Sebagai seorang penyihir, Sona tidak dapat melakukan pertarungan jarak dekat atau pun bergerak banyak ketika merapal mantranya sehingga ia bisa menjadi sasaran empuk. Namun di saat seperti itulah seorang petarung jarak dekat diperlukan untuk menghadang ancaman yang datang dan itu adalah tugas Asuma disini.

"Aku akan melindungi anda Sona Ojou-sama."

Sona membalas perkataan Asuma dengan anggukan.

" _Air adalah sumber kekuatan, lumpuhkan segala bentuk musuh dalam kekuasaanku, dan_ _t_ _uruti jalan kebe_ _nara_ _n penuh akan kasih. Mereka adalah kontradiksi, hasil dari perpecahan dan ketiadaan, serta merupakan anug_ _e_ _rah sang dewi! Berkumpullah atas keinginanku! [Water Vortex]_ "

Serangan pembuka yang dikeluarkan oleh Sona adalah sihir elemen air yang tidak memiliki kekuatan destruktif tinggi, ia menggunakan air sebagai media sihir untuk menciptakan pusaran sedang dan menyapunya ke kumpulan direwolf. Beberapa dari mereka berhasil menghindar, namun banyak diantaranya terseret masuk dan disapu ke udara. Efek lain dari sihir ini adalah pusing, dan berkat situasi ini para adventure bisa melakukan serangannya dengan lebih tangkas.

"Terimakasih Ojou-sama!"

"Ini kesempatan kita! Habisi mereka!"

Kotetsu merangsek maju dengan kecepatan tinggi pada kumpulan direwolf. Di sebelahnya kelompok adventure juga ikut bergerak, 5 orang dari mereka adalah petarung jarak dekat, sedangkan 1 adventure silver adalah penyihir.

Para Direwolf masih merasa pusing, tetapi banyak diantara mereka mulai menyeimbangkan posisinya yang goyah sebelum bentrokan terjadi.

Asuma menghadapi dua direwolf sekaligus, dengan kekuatannya sebagai petarung jarak dekat ... mereka tidak akan menjadi masalah. Gerakannya yang piawai menghindari serangan yang datang, dagger hitamnya memancarkan kilau metalik indah ketika bergerak dengan bebas menembus tubuh Direwolf di depannya.

"Grrr... Grrrr ... Grrr!"

Direwolf yang masih bertahan menggeram pada Asuma, memamerkan gigi tajam yang teraliri air liur menjijikkan. Matanya yang buas menjadi semakin menyeramkan ketika pupilnya menjadi merah darah dan gerakannya seolah menjadi lebih cepat beberapa kali lipat.

"Itu masuk keadaan [Rage―mengamuk]!?"

Beruntungnya Asuma bisa bereaksi atas perubahan sikap Direwolf, dia bermanuver melewati celah serangan si Direwolf tetapi dugaannya salah.

"Sona Ojou-sama!"

Sejak Direwolf tersebut tidak mengincar Asuma, dia lebih memilih menyerang Sona yang berada di barisan belakang. Jika dipikirkan dengan cermat, ketika monster masuk ke keadaan [mengamuk] mereka menjadi sangat berbahaya. Kekuatan, kecepatan, dan pertahanan mereka naik dua kali lipat. Namun di samping manfaat tersebut, ada kelemahan fatal yang menyertai yakni kehilangan fikiran sehingga dia hanya akan fokus pada satu musuh yang ada di depannya.

Itulah kenapa kejadian ini di luar perkiraan Asuma. Jika hewan yang masuk keadaan [Rage] kehilangan fikiran, kenapa dia malah menyerang Sona dan bukannya Asuma yang berada di hadapannya? Apakah ini semacam insting hewan untuk menghilangkan ancaman terbesar?

Tidak, sekarang bukan waktunya memikirkan hal itu. Asuma harus bergerak―

" _Dindingku adalah pertahanan yang solid. Tercipta atas air dan udara lalu terkumpul dalam keharmonisan cahaya, datang dan jawablah panggilanku! [Ice Wall]!_ "

Direwolf yang menerjang ke arah Sona menghantam dinding es selebar 2 meter yang tercipta dari ketiadaan. Bunyi tabrakan tersebut cukup keras di telinga dan momentum serangan Direwolf membuat dinding es bergetar pelan. Namun dengan satu tarikan nafas, Sona memutar tongkat sihirnya sambil membaca mantra sihir lainnya.

" _Tumbuh dan mekarlah dalam keindahan alam. Air yang menghujani cahaya dewi lalu menjadi bernoda akan dosa si anak bungsu, cabik dan balaskan dendamnya! [_ _Ice spines from retaliation]!_ "

Belasan duri es mencuat dari dinding es milik Sona, memanjang dan terus memanjang sampai menembus tubuh si Direwolf yang malang. Melihat tindakan Sona yang terampil Asuma menghembuskan nafas tertekan, rasanya percuma saja dia khawatir pada putri bangsawan tersebut. Kemampuannya memang seperti yang dirumorkan. Ketika menghadapi keadaan kritis ia sama sekali tidak panik dan tetap tenang memikirkan langkah selanjutnya. Itu adalah kekuatan dari si _Badai Es._

Dalam beberapa detik, dentingan logam yang bertabrakan dengan taring dan cakar terdengar lebih keras. Para petarung jarak dekat kesulitan ketika harus berhadapan dengan serigala yang besarnya mencapai 1 meter, namun berkat bantuan dari Sona dan penyihir lainnya pertempuran menjadi lebih mudah.

Seekor Direwolf memisahkan diri dari kawanan, ia menarik nafas dalam sebelum moncongnya membentuk sudut layaknya lolongan. Itu adalah [Last Howling], kemampuan Direwolf yang sangat merepotkan.

Sona berusaha merapal mantra serangan untuk menghentikan proses pengaktifan kemampuan, tapi dia tidak akan sempat.

"Asuma! Di sana!"

"Baik."

Bahkan dengan kecepatannya sebagai seorang petarung jarak dekat tidak mungkin bagi Asuma menutup jarak 10 meter dalam sepersekian detik. Tapi ia tetap tenang dan melemparkan salah satu pisau miliknya membelah angin tepat menuju ke tubuh si Direwolf. Serangan tersebut memang tidak cukup dalam untuk membunuhnya, namun cukup untuk membatalkan pengaktifan kemampuan si Direwolf. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Asuma menebas secara horizontal dagger di tangan lainnya.

Crasssh ...

Dengan serangan penutup dari Asuma, pertarungan berhasil dimenangkan.

Kotetsu bernafas penuh kelegaan sambil mengusap keringat di dahinya. Ia sudah menjadi Adventure untuk waktu yang lama, tetapi menghadapi penyergapan dengan jumlah yang sebanding dengan 1:2 tetap membuatnya tegang. Jika dia sendirian dalam situasi tadi, sudah pasti dia tidak akan selamat. Syukurlah keadaan tidak menjadi lebih buruk dan dia berterimakasih atas hal itu.

"Kupikir aku akan mati hahahaha ..."

"Kau itu terlalu pesimis, Kotetsu." Asuma berjalan ke sampingnya dengan _canteen_ air di tangannya yang di ulurkan pada Kotetsu, "Kita istirahat sebentar sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan."

"Hai, terima kasih Asuma-san."

"Ya," Asuma lalu berjongkok dan memperhatikan tumpukan Direwolf di depannya. Tak lama kemudian seorang Adventure yang disewa oleh Asuma mendekat, dia adalah Robb.

"Asuma-san, apa Asuma-san berpikir ada yang aneh?"

Pria paruh baya itu menoleh ke Robb seraya menghisap rokok favoritnya, ia tidak langsung menjawab tapi tetap memperhatikan tumpukan direwolf itu. Setelah menghembuskan nafas panjang bersama kepulan asap rokok dia menjawabnya, "Tidak mungkin aku merasa tidak aneh `kan? Direwolf adalah monster yang tinggal di daerah pegunungan dimana iklimnya dingin. Mereka memiliki sistem adaptasi yang bagus pada suhu rendah dan tidak akan mengherankan jika mereka turun gunung ketika musim dingin tiba. Tetapi sekarang adalah musim panas dan yang lebih aneh adalah tidak adanya daerah pegunungan di dekat sini." Jelas Asuma sambil terus memperhatikan mayat-mayat Direwolf.

Robb mengangguk, "Aku juga berpikir begitu," Ia kemudian membuat ekspresi parah di wajahnya, "Mungkinkah ada _gejala tertentu_ yang menyebabkan Direwolf muncul disini?"

Maksud dari gejala tertentu memiliki banyak artian. Biasanya mereka dihubungkan dengan kemunculan monster kuat, perubahan cuaca yang tidak terkirakan, migrasi ke tempat yang lebih baik, dan kedatangan demon. Menafsirkan dari ekspresi Robb yang sulit, Asuma hanya berdoa semoga hal yang mengerikan tidak terjadi.

"Kita tidak tahu dan informasi yang kita punya sangat sedikit. Untuk sekarang aku akan mengirimkan pesan ke kerajaan dan kita lanjutkan perjalanan ke Alardfell."

"Ha'i."

 _Semoga tidak terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan._

.

.

.

[Naruto Pov]

"Terimakasih atas kerja kerasnya, Naruto!"

"Sama-sama, Obaa-san."

Aku membalas ucapan bibi di depanku sebelum berpamitan untuk pulang. Hari ini aku membantu orang tuaku memanen sebagian sayur dan menjualnya ke obaa-san yang biasa membelinya. Jujur saja, aku sebenarnya bukan anak yang sopan di kehidupanku dulu. Entah itu ketika menjadi orang tidak berguna ataupun saat nyawaku sudah di ujung tanduk, aku tidak cocok dengan sikap yang sopan. Namun menghormati yang lebih tua itu sangat penting sehingga aku tidak punya pilihan lain.

Nah kemudian, beberapa hari ini aku sudah meluangkan sedikit waktu untuk meneliti sihir baru, jadi aku pikir ini saat yang tepat untuk mencobanya. Di kehidupan ku sebelumnya, aku mempelajari tentang teknik pedang dengan tubuh dan instingku sehingga ini berubah menjadi masalah pada keadaanku sekarang.

Aku memang dapat menggunakan insting dan pengalaman untuk menggunakan skill-skill ku sebelumnya. Namun tubuhku tidak sekuat itu sehingga teknik berpedangku memiliki batasan yang sangat jelas. Untuk mensiasatinya aku perlu mempelajari sihir yang dulu selalu kujadikan sebagai prioritas rendah. Ironis ...

Setelah cukup jauh aku berjalan. Aku masuk ke dalam hutan yang berada di pinggiran desa Alardfell. Tidak banyak hewan yang aktif di malam hari, sebagian besar dari mereka adalah monster level rendah yang mencari makan dan yang lainnya hanya hewan noktural biasa. Untuk diriku sendiri, latihan yang paling bagus adalah melalui pertarungan. Aku tidak menganjurkan hal ini karena bahayanya cukup besar. Tapi demi membiasakan tubuh dalam pertarungan yang asli ini sangat diperlukan.

"Bahkan jika aku ingin mencari monster yang sesuai ..."

Gyuut ... Gyuut ...

Suara ini ...

Aku menoleh ke celah yang tercipta di antara bebatuan. Di antara celah tersebut sesuatu bergerak pelan seperti hewan avertebrata, warnanya abu-abu dengan bentuk cair seperti jelly. Ah ... ini Slime stone.

Dari pengetahuanku, Slime memiliki banyak jenis berdasarkan warna. Yang kuning mengandung zat asam korosif, yg hijau berarti racun, merah tentu saja panas, biru adalah dingin, dan abu-abu adalah slime stone. Jika kita membicarakan tentang Slime stone, maka ada ciri khusus yang membedakannya dari slime lain. Berbanding terbalik dengan struktur tubuhnya yang lentur seperti jelly, Slime Stone sebenarnya memiliki tubuh yang keras. Spesialisnya adalah pertahanan yang elastis.

"Jadi mari kita coba ..."

Slime stone memiliki pertahanan yang bagus. Aku tidak bisa secara sembarangan menyerang tubuhnya tanpa tahu lokasi corenya. Tapi jika aku menggunakannya untuk latihan ... itu akan sempurna.

Tik!

Aku menjentikkan jariku dan udara di depanku seolah meledak dengan suara nyaring. Shockwave dari seranganku menghantam slime stone dan mementalkannya ke belakang. Tetapi serangan seperti itu tidak akan bisa digunakan untuk menghabisi lawan, jadi aku segera berlari sambil merapalkan mantra lainnya.

" _Stärken, schärfen, behalten._ " (Memperkuat, mempertajam, mempertahankan.)

Lingkaran sihir dengan berbagai aksara dan numberik muncul di depan tangan kananku dan bergerak melewatinya. Bagian tanganku yang terlewati oleh lingkaran sihir seolah mengeras layaknya batu, sulit di gerakkan, dan kaku. Perasaan ini cukup nostalgia karena ini adalah sihir yang aku gunakan ketika baru mengenal sihir di kehidupanku dulu. Yah ... tapi ada sedikit perbedaan. Di kehidupanku dulu aku menggunakannya untuk mengeraskan pedang atau sejenisnya dan bukannya pada anggota tubuhku sendiri. Jadi ini adalah pertama kalinya.

Aku mempertajam fokusku pada Slime Stone yang masih terdiam karena efek hantaman. Saat jarakku sudah cukup dekat untuk melancarkan serangan, Slime tersebut mengubah bentuknya menjadi lebih lebar bersiap melahapku. Namun itu tidak akan menghentikanku ...

Jleeeb ...

Tanganku menembus tubuh Slime tanpa kendala. Ketika menyerangnya, aku telah memperkirakan tempat dimana corenya berada dan dapat ku dengar sesuatu yang pecah di dalam tubuh Slime Stone. Aku cabut tanganku yang terlumuri lendir coklat lengket.

"Bahkan jika aku menggunakan sihirku pada Slime Stone, aku tidak tahu seberapa bagus kinerjanya secara umum. Tapi jika aku membandingkannya dengan monster di kehidupanku dulu ... ini sangat tidak memuaskan. Aku harus menaikkan kinerjanya lagi." Ujarku setelah membersihkan sisa-sisa slime dari tanganku.

Ini belum cukup ... kalau ingin mendapatkan hasil yang maksimal maka aku harus terus melakukan trial dan error.

Tadi aku sudah bilang pada Kaa-san kalau kalau aku akan main ke rumah teman jadi pulang agak telat, seharusnya tidak akan masalah jika aku melanjutkannya sampai 2 jam lagi.

Yosh ... ayo kita coba lagi.

 **[To Be Continue]**

* * *

 _ **A/N: Yang ngikutin cerita sebelumnya mungkin sudah tahu siapa Thearesia. Tetapi bagi yang belum tahu bisa search gimana penampilan Thearesia di google dengan keyword Thearesia Van Astrea. Sedangkan untuk Robb, dia hanya OC ... tapi mungkin ada yg gak asing sama nama ini? :3**_

 _ **Alasan dari re-make cerita ini adalah, karena memasukkan unsur game menurutku akan memiliki banyak batasan pada perkembangan cerita sehingga Author pikir akan lebih merubahnya jadi begini. Andai kata ini lebih buruk dari yang sebelumnya, Author minta maaf.**_

 _ **Mungkin itu aja, terimakasih untuk yang sudah mau membaca cerita ini.**_


	3. Chapter 2 - Naruto adalah orang bodoh

**[Sudut Pandang Naruto, di kehidupan sebelumnya]**

Nafasku sesak dan tubuhku lemah. Aku tidak tahu dimana ini, pandanganku sudah nyaris hilang karena darah sejak beberapa saat lalu dan hanya keinginan murni yang menopangku untuk maju. Aku tidak ingin mati, aku belum boleh mati, aku akan terus hidup tidak peduli apa. Bahkan ketika indraku mulai mati, hanya berpikir kalau aku maju akan terus membuatku bertahan.

Pada saat itu, aku sudah mendekati batas. Udara dingin yang bertiup di gunung salju semakin mengikis kesadaranku disetiap terpaan. Pikiranku menolak untuk menyerah, namun tubuhku berkhianat. Aku ambruk di tanah bersalju namun sebuah tangan menopang tubuhku. Aku tidak melihat dengan jelas sosok yang membantuku, sekilas aku berpikir kalau itu adalah monster yang menghuni gunung terlarang ini.

"Anak yang malang, apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Itu adalah suara perempuan. Dengan intonasi yang tenang bercampur kekhawatiran, aku pikir itu seperti suara nenek-nenek. Ingin aku menjawab pertanyaannya, tetapi tidak ada yang keluar dari mulutku. Tenggorokanku sakit, aku kehausan. Beberapa saat lalu aku mencoba memakan salju untuk melepaskan dahaga. Tapi itu malah menjadi lebih buruk.

"Jangan khawatir ... istirahatlah ..."

Mungkin karena mental dan fisikku telah mencapai batasnya, kesadaranku menghilang berkat kata-kata nenek tersebut. Dia adalah orang asing, seseorang yang tak mungkin dapat aku percaya pada pertemuan pertama kami. Tetapi aku sudah kelelahan dan hatiku memaksa untuk mempercayai kata-katanya ... jadi aku pun memejamkan mataku dan kehilangan kesadaran.

.

Aku terbangun dengan perasaan menenangkan. Tidak ada udara dingin atau keputus asaan menjelang akhir hayat. Yang aku rasakan hanya kehangatan. Ini seperti mimpi dan mungkin memang mimpi. Apakah aku mati dan disini lah akhirat itu? Kelihatannya tidak buruk.

"!?"

Siapa gadis itu?

Figur kasual dengan rambut hitam berpakaian seragam maid. Mimik wajahnya polos dan menatapku dengan seksama. Dia sangat cantik apalagi dengan tingginya yang semampai. Jika dia pergi ke kota, ku yakin banyak laki-laki yang akan meliriknya dengan mata terpesona dan banyak perempuan yang akan iri padanya. Seperti itulah eksistensinya. Tapi aneh ... bagaimana pun aku melihat kecantikannya, aku tidak merasakan sesuatu padanya. Aku akui dia cantik, tapi ada perasaan aneh padanya.

" _Automata_?"

Mata gadis itu menatapku dengan tajam. Atmosfir normal disekitarnya sudah berubah dan dia berbalik keluar pintu. Beneran _Automata_!? Dia sangat mirip dengan manusia.

Aku memperhatikan ruangan tempatku berada. Dindingnya berwarna coklat bermotif seperti papan kayu, tapi dari instuisiku dapat dikatakan kalau itu adalah material yang keras melebihi besi. Aku tidak pernah melihat yang seperti ini.

Ketika aku memperhatikan sekitar, pintu ruangan kembali terbuka. Kali ini yang masuk tidak hanya Automata berambut hitam tapi ada juga sosok lain, seorang nenek dengan wajah tenang dan rambut yang sudah menua. Dia yang menyelamatkanku bukan?

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga anak muda, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Itu benar-benar dia. Suaranya sama seperti orang yang sudah menyelamatkanku.

"Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku!"

Aku tidak boleh sombong, tidak ada yang namanya kesempurnaan. Aku tidak ingin menjadi diriku yang dulu, aku ingin berubah.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan membungkuk walau sedikit sulit karena posisi kakiku yang terlentang di kasur. Tidak peduli bagaimana sakitnya, aku ingin menunjukkan rasa terima kasihku yang tulus. Aku sudah putus asa, kupikir aku akan mati saat itu juga. Tapi nenek ini menyelamatkanku.

"Anak muda, jangan memaksakan dirimu. Tubuhmu masih belum sembuh."

"Tapi nenek sudah menyelamatkanku dan akan sangat tidak sopan jika aku tidak berterima kasih. Jadi tolong, terima rasa terima kasihku."

Nenek tidak merespon. Tapi bahuku merasakan sentuhan yang menenangkan. Ku lihat sosok nenek yang menyembulkan senyum damai. Dia sejenak menoleh pada Automata yang sejak awal ada disana. Walau kelihatan tidak suka, Automata itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, apakah itu semacam isyarat?

Nenek kemudian berfokus kembali padaku, "Namaku adalah Adrianna Baleora Cecil, siapa namamu anak muda?"

"Aku Namikaze Naruto."

Itu adalah pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan dia, nenek Adrianna.

* * *

 **[Sudut Pandang Normal, di masa sekarang]**

Alardfell, sebuah desa dekat perbatasan kerajaan Victorius yang sebagian besar penghuninya bermata pencaharian sebagai _farmer_. Desa kecil ini memiliki tanah subur dan lokasi yang strategis dimana dalam beberapa kilometer darinya bukit-bukit tinggi membentang, menjadikannya tempat berlindung yang cocok dari serangan monster. Bahkan jika pun ada monster yang mendekati desa, para Adventure akan dengan senang hati menahlukkan mereka.

Dalam sejarah yang tertulis di buku-buku, Alardfell hanya 3 kali menerima serangan besar. Serangan pertama dilakukan oleh sekelompok Worm Dragon yang sedang bermigrasi. Serangan kedua berasal dari prajurit kerajaan lain yang melakukan invasi, dan ketiga adalah ulah dari pasukan Demon beberapa dekade silam.

Kejadian-kejadian tersebut sudah berlalu cukup lama hingga generasi saat ini tidak mengingatnya lagi. Dengan suasana desa yang penuh akan kehidupan, tidak mungkin ada yang bisa menyalahkannya. Terutama pada hari ini, ketika sebuah even akbar terselenggara di seluruh desa kerajaan, _Pembabtisan Elemen._

Umumnya _Pembabtisan Elemen_ hanya dilakukan ketika diadakan perekrutan murid baru untuk sekolah sihir kerajaan dan hanya berlaku untuk jarak umur tertentu. Tetapi pada kesempatan kali ini kerajaan mengadakan even tersebut untuk seluruh rakyatnya entah itu muda, dewasa, atau pun tua ... mereka diperbolehkan mengikutinya.

Dan berkat hal ini pula, _Pembabtisan Elemen_ yang seharusnya merupakan _survei_ rahasia berubah menjadi festival dadakan. Desa terpencil dan tidak mempunyai akses terjangkau datang ke Alardfell untuk melakukan _Pembabtisan Elemen._ Dan karena hal ini pula, Alardfell menjadi sangat ramai.

Tazuna yang merupakan kepala desa Alardfell menyambut hangat hal ini dan menambahkan hiburan ke acara tersebut. Bunyi tabuhan gendang terdengar berdampingan dengan sorak sorai penuh kehidupan di jalan-jalan desa. Semua orang bersemangat sampai lupa alasan diadakan festival ini. Setidaknya, banyak dari mereka merasa bahagia kecuali untuk beberapa orang. Salah satunya adalah Sona.

Sona melihat pemandangan ini dengan perasaan tertekan. Sebagai panitia _Pembabtisan_ , keramaian ini hanya pertanda buruk baginya.

"Ini terlalu banyak!" Sona mengeluh. Kerumunan orang ini terlalu berlebihan. Dia sempat tidak percaya ketika Tazuna mengatakan semua orang yang ada disini ingin melakukan _Pembabtisan Elemen._ Tapi dihadapkan pada kenyataan kejam ini, Sona langsung merasakan depresi tidak wajar untuk anak umur 13 tahun.

' _Apa kesalahanku Dewi Alsuna?'_ Ratap Sona dalam hati.

Di sisi lain, meskipun tidak menunjukkan ekspresi berarti di wajah tenangnya, Asuma juga memiliki tetesan keringat dingin di pelipisnya. Dia telah mendengar bahwa panitia penyelenggara lain setidaknya memiliki sekitar 10 orang personil di satu wilayah untuk membantu dan itu masih sangat kurang. Jadi inikah alasannya ...

Lalu mengapa hanya dirinya dan Sona Sitri yang ditugaskan!? Apakah ini masalah kekurangan personil yang pernah disinggung oleh raja!? Karena dewi Alsuna yang merencanakan hal ini? Atau karena rekan-rekannya ingin mengerjainya?!

Asuma tidak bisa memikirkan satupun alasan yang masuk akal atas hal ini. Dia tidak ingin memikirkannya dan jika diteruskan mungkin saja Asuma akan berakhir sama seperti Sona ―tertekan. Disini dialah yang menjadi pemimpin, dia tidak boleh menunjukkan kelemahan di depan Sona dan lainnya walau hanya sedikit atau itu akan menurunkan mental mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa Sona Ojou-sama. Lakukan saja yang bisa kita kita lakukan, jika kita berpikiran positif mungkin kita tak akan menyadari kalau semuanya sudah selesai ... _mungkin ..._ " Ucap Asuma dengan maksud menenangkan, namun kata terakhir dari perkataannya seolah memberikan keraguan tersendiri atas pernyataannya.

Sona tidak bisa merasa tenang. Namun meski demikian, dia harus melakukan ini. Semakin cepat mereka melakukannya, maka semakin cepat pula ini akan selesai ... _mungkin ..._

"Sudahlah! Aku tidak peduli lagi! Ayo kita lakukan!" Seru Sona putus asa.

"Itu baru namanya semangat Sona Ojou-sama!"

Mau tidak mau Asuma juga memberikan dorongan motivasi. Untuk kebaikan Sona dan dirinya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu biar saya antarkan kalian ke tempat penyelenggaraan Test. Karena desa kami tidak memiliki lapangan luas dengan fasilitas memadai, maka para tetua memutuskan untuk menjadikan balai desa sebagai pilihan terbaik." Ujar Tazuna dengan senyum cerah di wajah tuanya.

Sona melirik tajam Tazuna dari sudut matanya, ' _Kau pasti senang dengan keramaian ini,_ ' batinnya.

Tak mau membuang-buang waktu, Sona dan Asuma berjalan menuju balai desa dengan Tazuna sebagai pemandu dan para adventure sebagai bagasi berjalan. Para penduduk yang mengenali wajah Tazuna segera memberi jalan untuk lewat, membuat ruang yang muat untuk mereka semua walau harus berdesak-desakan dengan orang lain.

Banyak dari penduduk itu menunduk ketika melihat sosok Sona, gadis kecil dengan perawakan cantik walau masih anak-anak cukup untuk menunjukkan kalau dirinya bukan berasal dari kalangan biasa. Jubah dengan dekorasi daun emas juga menjadi bukti nyata bahwa dia adalah orang penting di kerajaan, seorang keturunan bangsawan.

Sona melewati masa manusia dengan tenang. Matanya fokus ke depan dan mengabaikan tatapan yang tertuju padanya. Dia adalah seorang bangsawan yang dididik untuk berpikir kalau rakyat jelata memiliki derajat lebih rendah darinya sehingga bersikap tinggi hati adalah hal yang normal. Namun dia tidak sebodoh itu, bersikap sombong itu memiliki tempat dan situasi tersendiri. Dan disini, dimana dia harus berinteraksi dengan banyak orang kelas rendah ... bersikap buruk hanya akan membuat dia menderita.

' _Aku ingin ini semua cepat berakhir.'_ Sona tetap putus asa.

Mereka pun berhenti di tanah lapang dengan bangunan tradisional di tengah-tengahnya, Asuma memperhatikan dengan decak kagum bangunan yang terbuat dari batang kayu coklat sebagai dinding dan kulit kayu _alfon_ sebagai atapnya, arsitektur yang kuno namun kental akan tradisi itu sangat berbeda dengan perumahan warga yang umumnya dibangun dari batu bata. Meski memiliki bentuk yang sedikit kuno, besar bangunan itu sendiri sudah melebihi besar dua rumah standar.

Asuma dan party kemudian dipandu ke dalam bangunan oleh Tazuna. Ruangan di dalam sana cukup luas. Mungkin karena barang-barang yang tidak diperlukan sudah dipindahkan ke tempat lain sehingga tempat ini bisa digunakan dengan maksimal untuk _pembabtisan elemen_.

Asuma mengangguk dalam lalu memerintahkan robb dan penduduk di sekelilingnya ikut membantu mempersiapkan peralatan _Pembabtisan_. Untuk merekrut murid baru ke sekolah sihir biasanya dilakukan 2 test.

Test pertama ialah _Pembabtisan Elemen_ guna menentukan seberapa besar potensinya, test ini adalah yang terpenting karena menentukan pantas tidaknya seseorang masuk sekolah sihir berdasarkan kepadatan _mana-_ nya. Pada test ini juga terdapat syarat minimum untuk diterima yakni kepadatan _mana_ setidaknya harus ada di nilai 150. Jadi bisa dikatakan kalau sekolah sihir _**Hanya**_ menerima mereka yang memiliki potensi sihir di atas rata-rata orang biasa. Para pecundang yang memiliki sedikit kepadatan _mana_ tidak akan diterima. Ngomong-ngomong ... kepadatan _mana_ milik Sona adalah 600.

Lalu Test kedua adalah praktek. Calon murid akan di berikan beberapa sasaran untuk melakukan test, mereka diwajibkan menggunakan sihir terkuat atau spesialis untuk hasil yang maksimal. Pada test kedua panitia akan menilai divisi mana yang harus dimasuki berdasarkan sihir si calon murid.

Namun tugas Sona dan Asuma bukanlah merekrut murid, sehingga test kedua tidak mungkin dilakukan. Mereka hanya menentukan elemen apa yang dimiliki dan jumlah kepadatan _mana_ lalu mendatanya untuk diberikan pada pihak administrasi kerajaan.

Sona berjalan menuju kotak yang sempat dibawa oleh Robb, dia membuka dan mengambil isi di dalamnya. 8 buah kristal bening berbentuk bola dengan kilatan-kilatan bagai petir di dalamnya. Mereka adalah Arch Stone, item khusus yang dapat mengidentifikasi elemen dengan keakuratan tinggi.

"Dan sinilah kita akan mulai bekerja, jangan ada yang malas-malasan." Ujar Sona pada yang lain.

"Hai!"

Dengan sigap mereka menata ruangan sedemikian rupa hingga terlihat cukup nyaman untuk para penguji. Dan bersamaan dengan teriakan Tazuna ' _Test dimulai_ ', penderitaan Sona dan party juga ikut dimulai.

.

.

.

"Nii-san beneran tidak mau ke balai desa?"

"Iya."

Entah sudah berapa kali Naruto menjawab pertanyaan yang sama dari adiknya, dia tidak bisa menghitungnya lagi. Sejak sarapan, Thearesia terus menanyainya. Mungkin karena balai kota sekarang sedang ramai akan orang yang bersenang-senang, sedangkan mereka malah disini ... di kebun keluarganya untuk membantu merawat tanaman.

"Aku tidak pergi Thea-chan. Kalau ingin pergi, Tou-san pasti mau menemani Thea-chan." Tambah Naruto tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Mumumumu ..."

Naruto tidak mengerti, kalau memang Thearesia ingin pergi harusnya dia bersama dengan Tou-san atau Kaa-san. Itu lebih mudah, lagipula Minato tidak mungkin menolak permintaan anak bungsunya sendiri. Bagaimanapun, dalam sudut pandang Naruto ... Thearesia adalah anak yang sangat disayang oleh mereka, bahkan kasih sayangnya melebihi yang diberikan pada Naruto.

Lalu kenapa dia malah sangat ingin pergi dengan kakak tidak berguna sepertinya?

"Tapi-tapi ... tapi Thea-chan ingin pergi dengan Nii-san ..." Ujar Thearesia dengan kepala menunduk sedih. Naruto melihat tingkah adiknya dengan alis merajut.

' _Apa Thea-chan tidak ingin membuatku terkucilkan, jadi dia mengajakku juga? Itu mungkin yang dipikirkannya ... Tapi yah, dia benar-benar adik yang baik._ ' Ucap Naruto dalam hati.

Dengan menghembuskan nafas pasrah, Naruto menyerah atas permintaan adiknya. "Baik, Nii-san akan menemani Thea-chan ke balai kota. Tapi hanya setelah makan siang. Bagaimana?"

"Benarkah!? Benarkah!? Benarkah!?" Tanya Thearesia secara beruntun. Dari nada bicaranya yang tidak biasa, Naruto dapat merasakan sedikit ketidak sabaran. Tetapi ia mengabaikannya dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Yeeeeaay~! Terimakasih Nii-san~!"

Tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan senangnya, Thearesia berteriak penuh semangat sambil memeluk kakaknya erat tanpa sadar. Naruto tersenyum masam melihat adiknya, ' _Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih._ '

Ini tidak seperti Naruto memiliki perasaan khusus pada adiknya. Dia hanya berpikir kalau Thearesia merasa kasihan pada Naruto dan mengajaknya untuk menghibur diri, tidak lebih dari itu. Meski tidak disadari, Thearesia mungkin punya maksud yang berbeda dengan Naruto.

"Jadi habis makan siang `kan?"

"Iya."

"Okay, kalau begitu Thea-chan pulang duluan."

"Ha? Kenapa?" Naruto menyuarakan keberatannya tanpa sadar.

"Tentu saja untuk memberitahu Kaa-san!"

"Tidak-tidak, aku mengerti. Tapi kita belum selesai disini. Masih banyak yang harus dikerjakan."

"Tidak mau, week!" Thearesia pergi sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pada Naruto dengan maksud mengejek. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya dan mengerti akan sesuatu.

"Tunggu, jangan-jangan Kaa-san!?"

Thearesia cekikikan melihat kakaknya yang baru sadar, dia lalu melambaikan tangannya dan berlari secepat mungkin. "Pokoknya habis makan siang!" Tuntutnya sebelum menghilang dari bidang penglihatan Naruto.

Ekspresi Naruto berubah masam, ' _Dasar._ '

Dia berjongkok kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. Sekilas apa yang dilakukannya adalah merawat tanaman dengan memberi pupuk dan mencabuti rumput liar. Tetapi pikiran Naruto jelas terbang jauh dari sana. Kepalanya tidak berhenti merakit berbagai rumus numberik yang tepat di otaknya. Beberapa kesalahan membuat Naruto menerima _counter_ berupa pusing, tetapi dia tetap melanjutkannya seolah sakit kepalanya bukan apa-apa.

" _[Appraisal]_ "

Menggumamkan nama sihir yang sedang ia rakit, Naruto mencoba menciptakan fenomena berdasarkan rumus yang ia rakit.

 **[Weed]**

 **Rumput liar yang bisa ditemukan dimana saja.**

"Ini cukup."

Sihir penganalisa.

Dulu Naruto menggunakan sihir ini untuk mencari informasi berdasarkan berbagai variabel yang berkaitan dengan subyek. Dengan menggunakan rumus numberik ia juga berhasil menciptakan sihir _non-combat_ yang berguna dalam banyak hal. Salah satu maha karyanya adalah _System_ , sebuah sihir penganalisa kompleks yang dibuat menyerupai _game_ dari _dunia lain_. Meski tidak semirip dengan yang disebutkan oleh _pahlawan dunia lain_ , _System_ terbilang cukup maju.

Selain sihir numberik, Naruto juga mempelajari tentang Alkimia. Walau memiliki banyak kendala dalam pembuatannya, asalkan bahan yang dibutuhkan tersedia maka tidak ada batas untuk penciptaannya.

Mendapatkan hasil dari sekian banyak percobaan, Naruto beranjak pulang untuk makan siang dan pergi dengan Thearesia ke festival. Tidak banyak yang menarik minat Naruto, jadi dia hanya mengikuti Thearesia saja.

Sedangkan untuk _Pembabtisan Elemen,_ Naruto tidak terlalu penasaran. Dia sudah memperkirakan beberapa hasil jika dia dan Thearesia mengikutinya. Karena yang Naruto punya saat ini adalah pengetahuan dan berbagai rumus sihir, pada dasarnya ia sudah mumpuni sebagai penyihir tingkat menengah. Tapi meskipun demikian, kepadatan sihir miliknya tidak berbeda dengan manusia rata-rata sehingga _Arch Stone_ pasti menganggapnya tidak pantas. Hasil yang dimilikinya sangat berbeda dengan Thearesia yang dianggap sebagai _genius_. Percaya atau tidak, Thearesia memiliki kepadatan _mana_ melebihi 800.

"Thea-chan ingin ikut _pembabtisan elemen._ "

Naruto menoleh pada Thearesia yang menatapnya dengan penuh harap, Naruto menghela nafas pelan dan membelai surai merah Theareshia lembut. "Jangan hari ini."

"Kenapa tidak hari ini? Selagi kita di festival, Thea-chan juga ingin tahu elemennya."

"Thea-chan, dengarkan Nii-san. Ini adalah hari pertama dan semua orang dari desa lain datang kesini. Mereka menginginkan hal yang sama, _pembabtisan elemen._ Bisakah Thea-chan bayangkan berapa lama kita harus menunggu untuk melakukan test? Itu bisa berjam-jam. Jika kita menggunakan waktu itu untuk jalan-jalan dan melihat festival. Kira-kira mana yang Thea-chan pilih?"

"Jalan-jalan!" Sebuah jawaban spontan dari Thearesia.

Seringai tipis muncul di wajah Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, apalagi yang harus dibeli." Naruto melihat-lihat sekitarnya, di saat yang bersamaan Thearesia menunjuk stand yang menjajahkan makanan manis kesukaannya.

"Nii-san!"

Bahkan tanpa bertanya, Naruto tahu maksud adiknya.

"Hai."

"Yeay~"

Naruto dan Thearesia menghabiskan waktunya dengan puas. Mereka bermain dan membeli berbagai cemilan hingga kebahagiaan memenuhi dasar hatinya. Naruto tidak membenci ini, dia justru menyukainya karena dapat menghilangkan kelelahan secara mental sejak kembali ke masa lalu. Sedangkan untuk Thearesia, dia sangat jarang bermain dengan kakaknya jadi ini menjadi kesempatan yang langka.

Tak terasa, cahaya jingga sudah naik ke langit yang menandakan hari sudah sore.

"Lalu kita pulang sekarang," Ujar Naruto. Dia menggandeng Thearesia di sebelahnya agar tidak terpisah.

"Eh? Thea-chan masih ingin jalan-jalan."

"Tidak perlu terburu-buru, kan festivalnya masih akan ada sampai besok."

"Itu artinya Nii-san akan menemami Thea-chan lagi besok? Yeaaay~!"

"Tidak, tunggu ... dari mana kesimpulan itu berasal?" Tanya Naruto cengo.

"Hehehe~ Thea-chan kan anak pintar―"

 **Bruuk ...**

"Aduh!"

Thearesia jatuh setelah ditabrak seseorang. Dia memegang pantatnya sambil meringis menahan sakit. Orang yang menabraknya pun bukannya meminta maaf malah melihat dengan seringai yang mengembang.

"Well~ Well~ Well~ Siapa yang kita punya disini? Namikaze bersaudara!" Seru orang atau mungkin bocah itu dengan nada mengejek. Tubuh tambun yang diimbangi dengan tinggi badannya membuat ia sulit dikategorikan sebagai anak-anak. Tetapi mengabaikan perbedaan fisiknya dengan Naruto, atmosfir yang dipancarkan jelas sekali milik anak-anak.

Naruto menganalisa anak tersebut, namanya Jirobo. Pembuat onar yang selalu menindas anak lain dengan fisik besarnya. Jirobo juga sering mengerjai dan menghajar Naruto di masa lalu. Jika Naruto yang dulu adalah anak menjengkelkan yang banyak omong, maka Jirobi adalah anak menjengkelkan yang banyak pakai otot.

"Ada apa Jirobo?" Tanya Naruto ringan setelah membantu Thearesia berdiri.

"Begini Naruto, kami kehabisan uang dan kelihatannya kalian punya banyak uang saat ini. Bagaimana kalau kau berbagi denganku? Setidaknya aku tidak akan memukulmu jika kau menurut." Jelas Jirobo dengan nada mengancam yang sangat jelas.

Dua anak buah yang berdiri di belakang Jirobo tertawa cekikikan. Entah apa yang lucu dari ucapan Jirobo, Naruto mengabaikan mereka.

"Anu, sebenarnya ... bukannya aku tidak mau. Tapi uang kami tinggal sedikit, jadi bagaimana? Kau tetap menginginkannya?" Tawar Naruto masih dengan nada ringan.

"Apa kau bercanda denganku!? Tadi aku melihatmu membeli banyak makanan, kau pikir aku buta?"

"Nah, itu maksudku. Karena sebagian besar uang kami sudah habis untuk belanja, jadi yang kami miliki hanya sisanya. Lalu apa kau masih mau menerimanya?"

"Nii-san!"

Thearesia tidak terima dengan keputusan Naruto. Itu adalah uang yang diberikan oleh orang tua mereka, mana mau Thearesia memberikannya pada orang brengsek seperti Jirobo.

Jirobo menghela nafas berat, "Berikan padaku." Walau Jirobo mengatakan kalau dia akan membiarkan Naruto pergi setelah menerima uangnya, Jirobo akan tetap memukuli Naruto untuk dijadikan peringatan kedepannya.

"Ini," Naruto melemparkan kantung uangnya tinggi-tinggi. Dia percaya Jirobo tidak akan melepaskannya dan dia pun yakin, siapa yang menyerang duluan adalah pemenangnya.

Menjadikan kantong uang sebagai pengalihan yang membuat Jirobo sadar tidak sadar memfokuskan perhatiannya ke atas, Naruto mengurangi jaraknya dengan Jirobo secepat mungkin dan menghantam selangkangannya dengan tendangan kuat.

 **Byaaaarrr!**

 **Bruk ...**

Jirobo nyaris tidak memahami apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dia berniat menangkap kantong uang yang dilemparkan oleh Naruto, lalu perasaan yang teramat sakit merambat dari selangkangannya, dan kesadarannya mendadak seolah terbang ke kegelapan.

"Jirobo-aniki!"

"Aniki!"

Dua anak buah Jirobo mencoba membangunkannya, tetapi Jirobo tetap pingsan dengan mata memutih dan busa tipis di tepi mulutnya.

"Ni-Nii-san, apa dia mati?" Thearesia bertanya ragu bercampur perasaan tidak enak.

Naruto menggeleng, "Dia masih hidup kok, hanya tidak sadarkan diri. Ayo!"

"Tapi ..."

Kedua saudara itu pun pergi meninggalkan tempat kejadian perkara tanpa memiliki perasaan bersalah ―terutama Naruto. Dia tidak peduli bagaimana keadaan Jirobo, semasa di kehidupannya dulu Jirobo selalu mengganggunya dan ketika monster menyerang desa, dia adalah orang yang paling cepat melarikan diri. Memperhatikan postur tubuhnya yang besar, Naruto punya semacam harapan padanya.

Menilai hari yang sudah mulai gelap, Naruto dan Thearesia pulang ke rumah tanpa melakukan _pembabtisan elemen_. Sebagai gantinya mereka akan melakukan pembabtisan besok, ketika kerumunan yang mengantri mulai berkurang.

30 menit kemudian Thearesia dan Naruto sampai di rumah. Ketika tiba, mereka tidak melihat cahaya dari dalam rumah. Merasakan keanehan, Naruto mengecek waktu berdasarkan cahaya bulan dan sisa cahaya matahari. Tidak ada kesalahan, ini sudah kisaran pukul 7 malam. Orang tua mereka seharusnya sudah ada di rumah.

"Aneh, ayah dan ibu sepertinya belum pulang." Ungkap Thearesia jujur.

"Iya."

Naruto merasakan keganjilan. Karena ingatan di masa lalunya sedikit kabur, Naruto hanya mengingat momen-momen tertentu yang sangat membekas. Seperti penyerangan monster, pembabtisan elemen, kondisi adiknya yang hancur, dan ...

Wajah Naruto menjadi pucat, sebuah kenangan yang tidak begitu dia ingat tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kepalanya. Itu kenangan yang buruk tapi dia sedikit tidak mempedulikannya dulu. Ia berusaha tenang dan mengajak Thearesia menuju rumah kenalan keluarganya, Ayame dan Teuchi jii-san.

Walau Thearesia penasaran dengan tindakan kakaknya. Ia tetap menjadi gadis yang baik dan mengikutinya.

"Naruto ada apa? Bukannya ini agak malam untuk berkunjung?"

Teuchi bertanya pada Naruto dan Thearesia yang mampir ke kedainya. Naruto tidak punya banyak waktu, dia terburu-buru tapi di saat bersamaan tidak ingin membuat Thearesia khawatir jadi dia tetap berusaha tenang.

"Tidak apa-apa paman Teuchi, aku ingin menitipkan Thearesia karena orang tua kami belum pulang."

"Minato dan Kushina belum pulang?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Iya, jadi aku akan mencarinya."

"Oi oi oi oi Naruto, ini sudah malam. Akan bahaya jika kau keluar sendirian, monster bisa menyerang kapan saja. Aku akan meminta bantuan penduduk desa untuk membantu mencari Minato dan Kushina."

"Aku mengerti. Tapi aku tidak bisa diam saja, jadi kumohon ... tolong jaga Thearesia selama aku pergi."

"Naruto― Oi dengarkan aku!"

Bahkan tanpa menunggu Teuchi menyelesaikan ucapannya, Naruto sudah berlari ke dalam kerumunan orang yang berjalan-jalan di festival. Teuchi tidak bisa tinggal diam, dia meminta beberapa pelanggan setianya untuk menjaga kedai bersama dengan Ayame dan Thearesia, sementara Teuchi sendiri memanggil penduduk setempat untuk membantu mencari orang tua Naruto.

Dia tidak memikirkannya dengan seksama, tetapi perasaannya cukup buruk.

"Onii-san."

.

.

.

' _Buruk! Buruk! Buruk! Buruk! Buruk! Sialan! Padahal aku sudah kembali ke masa lalu, kenapa aku malah melupakannya!? Kau sangat naif Naruto!_ ' Naruto terus memaki kebodohannya sambil berlari dengan kecepatan penuh, dia bisa menggunakan limit break dengan tubuhnya yang sekarang. Tapi karena beban fisik yang terjadi setelah efeknya menghilang, Naruto pikir itu hanya akan digunakan pada keadaan mendesak.

Sebenarnya Naruto juga sudah memikirkan beberapa gagasan mengenai sihir penguat tubuh di kehidupannya dulu. Tetapi karena keadaan yang terburu-buru Naruto tidak bisa menggunakan semua pengetahuannya secara optimal dan karena itu sihir yang dimilikinya hanya berfokus pada output dengan konsekuensi yang sebanding.

Naruto terus berlari seolah dengan pasti mengerti tujuannya. Ini bukan kali pertama dia melewati jalanan ini, jadi dia bisa dengan mudah melewati medannya. Ketika langkahnya semakin dekat dengan tujuan aslinya, sebuah suara geraman yang besar terdengar.

"Graaaa!"

Di sudut pandangannya, tempat yang merupakan kebun keluarganya. Disana Naruto melihat Kushina dan Minato, mereka memegang alat berkebun dengan ketegangan yang intens. Sedangkan di depan keduanya, sepasang beruang menggeram pada mereka dengan niat mengancam. Meskipun disebut sebagai beruang, tingginya sekitar 2 meter dengan 3 mata di kepalanya. Naruto tidak mungkin salah, itu adalah monster peringkat D―Three Eye Bear.

"Ayah! Ibu!"

Mungkin karena mendengar suara anaknya, Kushina dan Minato spontan menoleh pada Naruto dengan wajah terkejut bercampur pucat.

"Naruto ap-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? PERGI DARI SINI!"

"CEPAT PERGI!"

Dengan putus asa pasangan Namikaze itu mengusir Naruto. Tapi Naruto tidak begitu mempedulikannya. Dia sudah menjadi aib bagi keluarganya dan selama hidupnya hanya penyesalan yang ia punya. Jadi kali ini ... pada saat ini Naruto akan melakukan sesuatu yang di anggapnya benar dan memastikan tidak ada penyesalan di masa depan.

"Woi beruang bau! Jika kau bukan pengecut maka carilah lawan yang seimbang!"

Jujur saja, Naruto bukan lawan yang seimbang dari segi fisik.

"Kau serpihan kotoran monster!"

Dan dia juga tidak di umur yang cocok untuk berkata kasar.

Ucapan Naruto sukses memprovokasi dua beruang itu. Mereka segera mengalihkan target mereka pada Naruto dan mengabaikan Kushina beserta Minato yang memiliki ekspresi parah.

Dua monster itu berlari dengan empat kakinya. Naruto juga berbalik dan lari dengan kecepatan penuh menuju sisi lain desa, tempat yang sudah tidak asing baginya ―hutan. Dia berlari dengan segenap kekuatannya. Karena Naruto jarang melatih fisiknya selama beberapa minggu belakangan, kecepatan larinya tidak terlalu bagus. Dia akan tersusul, itu akan terjadi ketika daya tahan tubuhnya menurun.

Jika dia bertarung dalam konfrontasi langsung, Naruto akan kalah karena perbedaan fisik. Sedangkan untuk menggunakan [Stealt], Naruto tidak memiliki skill tersebut dan fakta dia ditargetkan menjadikan itu mustahil.

Maka!

Naruto mengerem mendadak ketika mereka memasuki area hutan. Kekuatan fisik antara manusia dan monster memang berbeda, tetapi Naruto bisa menaikkan presentase kemenangannya dengan sihir. Dan jika itu masih tidak menjamin kemenangannya, Naruto hanya harus melawan mereka satu persatu.

Karena Naruto berbalik arah secara mendadak, beruang bermata tiga mengira dia sudah menyerah. Jadi daripada menghentikan momentum larinya, dua beruang itu justru menambah kecepatan mereka. Saat jarak ketiganya kurang dari setengah meter, udara di depan mereka meledak dengan keras. Gelombang kejut yang tercipta diantara mereka saling menghempaskan satu sama lain. Tetapi Naruto yang menjadi dalang dari fenomena tersebut sudah mempersiapkan tindakan lanjutan. Kuda-kudanya mantap dan dengan posisi yang sudah diperkokoh, Naruto mengucapkan arianya.

" _Stärken, schärfen, behalten._ " (Memperkuat, mempertajam, mempertahankan.)

Tangan kanan Naruto saling merapat membentuk ujung tombak. Itu bukan sihir yang masuk ke dalam keterampilan, tapi Naruto dapat menggunakannya dengan leluasa. Naruto sudah menggunakannya beberapa kali, jadi tidak ada masalah dalam penggunaannya.

Naruto berlari menembus awan debu tanpa kenal takut. Di depannya seekor beruang monster kehilangan posisinya karena ledakan barusan, dia masih kebingungan dan Naruto memanfaatkan momen tersebut. Tangannya melesat melewati bagian dada yang merupakan titik vital monster. Sama seperti ketika melawan Stone Slime, Naruto mengincar core yang merupakan jantung seekor monster. Perasaan ketika tangannya menembus daging tidak terlalu buruk, dia sudah terbiasa melakukannya. Tapi karena tangannya yang kecil, ada batasan seberapa kuat Naruto dapat menembusnya.

"Agak sulit karena kekuatan penetrasiku kurang. Tapi aku mendapatkannya ... sekarang [Shut Down]!"

Core atau biasa disebut sebagai Magic Crystal adalah batu langka yang biasa muncul dalam tubuh monster karena _mana_ yang terkristalisasi. Item ini banyak digunakan dalam peralatan dan persenjataan karena berfungsi sebagai konduktor sihir yang baik sehingga harga jualnya lumayan tinggi. Tetapi ada beberapa kasus dimana Magic Crystal dapat tercipta di dungeon yang pada dasarnya memiliki konsentrasi _mana_ tinggi. Terlepas dari itu semua, Magic Crystal adalah kumpulan _mana_ terkristal yang berguna untuk mengalirkan _mana_ ke seluruh tubuh monster, cara kerjanya sama seperti jantung. Ketika fungsi ini dinonaktifkan, maka monster akan mati.

Bagaimana pun, tidak ada manusia atau demon yang bisa melakukannya. Namun karena Naruto terbiasa dengan rumus dan sirkuit sihir, dia dapat melakukannya dalam skala tertentu. Meski dalam kondisinya sekarang dia harus memegang Magic Crystal secara langsung untuk melakukannya, di kehidupannya dulu Naruto dapat mematikan fungsi Magic Crystal dalam radius 20 meter.

 **Set ... Crassh!**

Tangan kanan yang Naruto gunakan untuk menusuk tubuh monster beruang terputus dari tubuhnya. Ia kehilangan tangannya karena lengah, beruang lainnya tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mengabaikan kesempatan dimana tangan Naruto masih tertanam di tubuh temannya.

' _Sial, penjagaanku menurun._ '

Pendarahan hebat terjadi di lengan Naruto. Rasa sakit menjalar seperti sengatan listrik ke seluruh tubuh, itu mempengaruhi sistem saraf yang lain dan membuat gerakan menjadi tumpul. Berkat keadaan ini pula Naruto tidak bisa melakukan banyak gerakan karena darah bisa mengalir dengan deras dari sana. Ini adalah kesempatan emas untuk si monster beruang. Dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya. Mengabaikan teknik aneh yang digunakan Naruto untuk membunuh rekannya, beruang yang tersisa meraung penuh kemenangan.

"Graaaaa!"

Beruang bermata tiga mengayunkan cakarnya sekuat tenaga, tidak peduli apa pun di depannya, mereka terpotong menjadi dua. Jika melihat dari stuktur cakarnya yang terdiri dari 5 jari seharusnya serangan tersebut memberikan luka melintang berjumlah 5. Tapi dengan manipulasi angin sekitar, beruang bermata tiga dapat memberikan luka yang ketajamannya melebihi pedang besi. Dan Naruto menerima serangan tersebut. Tubuhnya terbelah dua dan organ pencernaannya tumpah keluar. Dari serangan tersebut darah merah mengalir seperti sungai. Tidak diragukan lagi. Itu kemenangan beruang bermata tiga ... atau begitu seharusnya.

' _Kenapa?_ ' Wajah beruang seolah mengatakan itu. Naruto adalah anak kecil, kekuatan dan refleknya tidak akan bisa menyamai orang dewasa apalagi beruang bermata tiga. Tapi mengkhianati fisiknya, dia dapat menghindar mudah seolah menduga serangan itu akan datang.

Naruto tidak memiliki energi sihir dan reflek seperti di kehidupannya dulu. Dia pun tidak bisa secara penuh mempercayai instingnya dalam pertarungan nyata. Tapi dibandingkan dengan semua itu, Naruto punya pemikiran yang tenang dan kemampuan menganalisis abnormal. Dia akan mencari informasi sebanyak mungkin dari musuh dengan memperhatikan banyak aspek. Postur tubuh, kontraksi otot, gerakan pupil mata, atmosfir sekitar, menebak pikirannya, dan kondisi lingkungan dalam jarak tertentu. Dari sudut pandang pihak ketiga, Naruto akan terlihat seperti membaca masa depan, tapi sebenarnya dia hanya melakukan pengamatan dan mengeksekusi aksi dalam perencanaan.

Beruang bermata tiga terus menyerang Naruto dengan gerakannya yang gesit. Kecepatan dan kekuatannya adalah curang, jika Naruto mengandalkan refleknya yang sekarang dia pasti akan mati hanya dalam beberapa menit tanpa keraguan. Tapi dengan metode pengamatannya yang abnormal, Naruto dapat mengambil tindakan setidaknya 3 detik sebelum gerakan di eksekusi. Itu waktu yang cukup untuk persiapan dalam penghindaran.

Di saat yang sama, Naruto mulai sulit bernafas dan tubuhnya melemah akibat kehilangan darah. Dia kelelahan dan sewaktu-waktu bisa ambruk karena anemia. Tetapi cahaya di mata shafirenya masih menyala terang. Dia berkonsentrasi pada setiap serangan yang datang. Tebasan, serudukan, cakaran. Pola serangan beruang bermata tiga tidak rumit. Mungkin karena kecerdasan yang dimilikinya tak lebih dari hewan biasa, apa yang dilakukannya terbilang sangat sederhana.

"Graaaaaa~!"

Kali ini beruang bermata tiga meraung sekeras-kerasnya, kejengkelan jelas muncul di wajah berbulunya. Setiap serangan yang dilancarkannya dapat dihindari, fakta itu saja sudah membuatnya sangat marah. Walau otaknya tidak memiliki kecerdasan standar, harga dirinya sebagai jenis monster terkuat di area ini tidak akan sirna. Dia menyerang, tapi dihindari, menyerang lagi, dan dihindari lagi. Tidak ada habisnya.

Pada akhirnya, kemarahan mencapai ubun-ubun. Dia tidak peduli lagi, walau memakan waktu beberapa detik beruang bermata tiga menghentikan serangannya. Dia memfokuskan semua energi yang dimilikinya di kedua cakarnya, itu akan menjadi besar. Serangan terkuat yang bisa dia gunakan, beruang bermata tiga mengayunkan cakarnya. Dari arah yang berlawanan dia bisa mendengar seseorang berteriak 'Awas!' dengan nyaring. Tapi tujuannya adalah anak di depannya.

"GRAAAAA~!"

 _ **Jleb!**_

Bukannya menerima serangan dari beruang bermata tiga, Naruto justru mendaratkan serangan di punggung si beruang. Tujuannya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Magic Crystal yang merupakan kendali sihir. Sama seperti beruang satunya, Naruto mematikan fungsi Magic Crystal tanpa menghancurkannya.

Namun ...

Kekhawatiran Naruto bukanlah beruang bermata tiga lagi, melainkan gadis kecil berambut hitam di seberang sana.

"Sona ..."

 _ **Bruuk~!**_

Tanpa memiliki kekuatan di tubuhnya lagi, Naruto ambruk.

* * *

 **[Sudut Pandang Naruto, di kehidupan sebelumnya]**

Pada hari itu aku mengetahui kalau Nenek Adrianna adalah seorang Magi Craftman. Sebuah profesi yang mengkhususkan diri pada penciptaan, penemuan, dan penelitian. Dia menciptakan banyak hal mengagumkan di waktu luangnya hingga bengkelnya dipenuhi dengan barang-barang. Aku mengagumi pekerjaannya. Itu hebat karena aku belum pernah bertemu dengan seorang Magi Craftman sebelumnya. Di kerajaan memang ada institut yang khusus mengajar para Magi Craftman, tapi karena spesialisasiku adalah pertarungan maka interaksiku dengan merasa sangat minim. Jadi tak bisa terbantu.

Hari ini, aku menemani nenek Adrianna ke bengkel kerjanya. Di belakang kami, sosok Automata yang beberapa hari lalu ku temui mengikuti kami, namanya Mio. Mio adalah Automata yang handal, dia dapat melakukan banyak pekerjaan yang lebih efisien ketimbang manusia normal dalam skala yang terlampau jauh.

Aku pernah diberi saran oleh Adrianna untuk bertarung melawan Mio. Kupikir itu aneh untuk bertarung dengan Mio mengingat dia adalah wanita, meskipun pada asalnya dia adalah Automata. Tapi secara bulat-bulat aku menelan semua ucapanku, kekuatannya adalah CHEAT! Apa-apaan dengan kekuatan mengerikan itu! Aku dilempar ratusan meter dengan satu tangannya!? Apa itu lelucon! Itu sama sekali tidak lucu tahu!

Aku ketakutan dan sejak itu aku merasa lebih seperti seekor tikus yang diawasi oleh singa. Mengerikan!

Oke. Untuk saat ini mari abaikan itu.

Nenek Adrianna mengambil beberapa Magic Crystal berwarna merah dari ruang hampa. Wow, itu sihir ruang? Ternyata Magi Craftman punya sesuatu semacam ini?

"Naruto, apa kau keberatan membantuku?"

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Tapi sebenarnya apa yang akan nenek buat?"

"Untuk saat ini aku berpikir membuat Golem."

Sungguh! Aku akan diajak untuk membuat golem!? Hebat!

Tidak perlu ragu. Aku menerima Magic Crystal itu dengan senang hati.

"Naruto, apa kau mengerti garis besar dalam menciptakan golem?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Yang biasa ku lakukan adalah berlatih dan meneliti sihir. Meski Golem juga termasuk dalam ruang lingkup sihir, metode yang digunakannya agak berbeda dengan sihir pada umumnya. Jadi aku kurang pandai dalam penciptaannya."

"Maka kemudian, aku akan menjelaskan beberapa bagian. Pertama, untuk menciptakan sesuatu biasanya memerlukan referensi tertentu untuk melakukannya. Aku biasa menggunakan manusia sebagai referensi karena fungsi tubuh kita sangat seimbang dibanding makhluk lainnya. Tapi ini tidak menutup kemungkinan untuk menggunakan referensi lain jika memungkinkan."

"Apa itu artinya kita bisa menggunakan hewan sebagai perbandingan?"

"Benar."

"Lalu bagaimana kalau kita menciptakan sesuatu yang benar-benar baru tanpa mengambil referensi yang ada?"

"Asalkan kau memiliki gambaran kasar dan perhitungan yang tepat. Tentu saja itu bisa dilakukan. Jadi ke tahap selanjutnya?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Lalu untuk bagian dalam ..."

Nenek Adrianna kemudian menjelaskan tentang bagian-bagian terpenting golem. Yang pertama adalah Control Core, ini diciptakan untuk menggantikan fungsi otak. Jadi di dalam Control Core ini segala ingatan, program, dan pengetahuan disisipkan. Itu logika yang masuk akal untukku. Dan karena penulisan rumusnya berasal dari aksara kuno, aku sedikit kesulitan mempelajarinya. Nanti aku harus meminjam buku dari perpustakaan nenek Adrianna.

Lalu sebagai bahan bakar tidak digunakan _mana_ dari Magic Crystal. Sebaliknya, Magic Crystal justru digunakan sebagai media untuk menarik _eter_ (semacam zat tidak nampak yang ada di udara) yang kemudian di konvert sebagai mana terus dikirimkan pada mesin yang disebut _ManaDrive_ , dari mesin ini lah _mana_ kemudian didistribusikan ke seluruh tubuh.

Terakhir, karena _EterCovert_ bekerja terus menerus tanpa henti, ketika _mana_ yang disalurkan ke seluruh tubuh sudah dalam batas maksimum dan terpaksa untuk dibuang ke udara lagi. Maka dibuatlah _Mana Tank_ yang akan menyimpan mana berlebihan ini untuk cadangan di kemudian hari.

"Mungkin itu saja, ada yang mau kau tanyakan?"

"Masih banyak yang ingin ku tanyakan."

"Begitu rupanya hohoho ..."

Entah kenapa, rasa ingin tahuku tergelitik karena pembicaraan nenek Adrianna.

 **[To Be Continued.]**

* * *

 _ **AN: Uh, hello. Gak banyak basa basi, ini chapter 3. Maaf karena gak bisa bales review, lagi sibuk. Terima kasih dan sampai ketemu di chapter depan. ^_^)**_


	4. Chapter 3 - Setelah itu

_**AN: Yo, maaf kalau mendadak. Tapi ranking adventure bakalan diganti yang sebelumnya bronze, silver, gold, dll, jadi ranking biasa antara G-SSS karena yang ini lebih gampang diing**_ _ **a**_ _ **t.**_

* * *

Kali ini aku berhasil?

Astaga, demi para dewa ... aku berhasil!

Ini sulit dipercaya, teoriku sukses!?

Woooaaah~! Tak sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulutku.

Ini terlalu fenomenal. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa ku rasakan. Aku merasa sangat terpenuhi.

Aku ... Aku ... Aku akhirnya mencapai tempat ini!

Ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Apa yang ku lihat di depanku adalah sebuah pohon. Tingginya kurang dari 1 meter tapi bagian atas dahannya penuh akan dedaunan sedangkan batangnya kokoh sampai ke akar. Ya! Akar dari pohon ini tidak di dalam tanah.

Atau perlu ku sebut lagi, pohon itu mengambang di udara.

Butuh banyak usaha untuk sampai kesini, tapi pada akhirnya aku sudah berada di titik finish. Ini perkembangan yang sangat jauh, aku bisa merasakan euforia di dalam diriku.

Fweh~

Aku sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk penelitian sihir tanpa memiliki hasil nyata. Ini tidak seperti aku menghabiskan seluruh waktuku untuk sihir, terkadang aku juga melakukan pelatihan pedang.

Bahkan jika seseorang bertanya tentangku, mungkin point plus yang menonjol dariku adalah kemampuan berpedangku? Well, walau aku pikir itu tidak dalam tahap yang memuaskan, namun orang-orang menyebutku hebat?

Itu berlebihan.

Kemudian, jika berpedang bukan sesuatu yang aku khususkan, lalu bagaimana dengan sihir? Errr ... dalam sudut pandangku, itu hanya keingintahuan murni yang disebabkan oleh keanehan dunia. Maksudku, tidak kah kalian penasaran bagaimana sihir digunakan di dunia ini? Kenapa hanya terbagi dari 7 atribut, dan meski di dalam kelompok itu ada yang namanya atribut kegelapan ... mengapa itu bukan elemen kegelepan yang sesungguhnya? Lalu kenapa tiap orang hanya bisa menggunakan sihir berdasarkan atribut yang dimilikinya?

Manusia itu pengecut. Selalu ketakutan pada sesuatu yang belum diketahui dan dengan senang hati memberikan penjelasan sederhana 'karena itu sihir' pada apapun yang rumit. Itu tidak logis dan memiliki banyak lubang. Tapi tak ada satu pun orang yang berpikir kalau itu aneh. Sebagai contohnya adalah sihir _**Heal**_ , meskipun dapat menyembuhkan luka luar yang fatal sampai mengancam nyawa tetapi tidak bisa menyembuhkan penyakit yang dibawa oleh wabah tanpa menggunakan obat-obatan. Orang-orang hanya berpikir kalau itu adalah sebuah kutukan karena tidak bisa disembuhkan oleh sihir pemulihan (Sihir pemulihan berasal dari Light Atribut) yang merupakan berkah dari tuhan dan obat-obatan adalah ramuan ketinggalan jaman yang tidak berguna.

 _Hell_ , itu benar-benar bodoh.

Untuk sekarang mari lupakan itu!

Dengan perasaan gugup aku maju. Pepohonan rindang namun penuh energi di sekitar membuatku gelisah. Tingkat kepadatan _mana_ ini seperti tidak memiliki batas. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana penyihir tingkat atas menyebut hal ini, tapi untukku yang meneliti sihir karena rasa ingin tahu ... ini sangat misterius.

Baiklah Naruto, ini adalah saat-saat yang penting. Jangan mengacaukannya dengan menjadi gugup, aku harus rileks.

Haaah huuuh haaah huuuuh~!

Baik, aku sudah tenang (mungkin), mari kita selesaikan ini!

" _ **Tunjukkan kepantasanmu.**_ "

Aku menggores tanganku dan menuangkan darah ke tanah. Tepat sebelum darah menyentuh permukaan solid, mereka melayang dan menyebar menjadi sebuah lingkaran sihir diameter kurang lebih 5 meter dengan bahasa-bahasa asing.

" _ **Hou~ Impresive. Aku tidak akan menahan diri hanya karena kau seorang manusia. Justru karena ada manusia yang bisa sampai kesini, aku punya harapan melebihi biasanya.**_ "

"Aku hanya penyihir amatir, jangan terlalu kasar padaku, oke?"

" _ **Hahahaha~! Terlalu merendah.**_ "

Aku serius disini.

Kalau ritual ini gagal aku akan mati hanya karena datang kesini!

"Baiklah, yosh ... aku sudah siap."

" _ **Sama disini.**_ "

Aku tidak tahu kenapa _dia_ bisa se-kooperatif itu, tapi aku benar-benar bersyukur. Aku dengar _dia_ sangat pemarah dan semena-mena, serius deh ... Aku pikir bagian tersulitnya adalah _dia_ tidak mau melakukannya meski hanya mencoba saja.

Ini menyelamatkanku.

"Kontrak!"

" **Kontrak!** "

* * *

 **I am reincanated into the past.**

 **Semua tokoh yang ada disini bukan milik Author, tapi pengarangnya sendiri.**

* * *

"Afinitas anda adalah bumi dan kepadatan _mana-_ nya 100."

"Afinitas anda adalah api dan kepadatan _mana_ -nya 103."

"Afinitas anda adalah angin dan kepadatan _mana_ -nya 92."

"Afinitas anda adalah bumi dan kepadatan _mana_ -nya 87."

"Afinitas anda ..."

Kondisi Asuma dan Sona kaku bak robot. Mereka tidak banyak memberikan respon pada ekspresi warga yang berubah-ubah sesuai dengan hasil test. Itu lebih seperti mereka tidak peduli lagi. Bagaimana pun, kelelahan mental yang terakumulasi sudah mencapai batas maksimum. Pada awalnya mereka masih akan merespon dengan sopan layaknya bangsawan yang baik, tapi setelah lewat tengah hari tanpa istirahat, kelelahan fisik dan mental sudah masuk zona orange dan mempertahankan senyum menjadi lebih sulit.

Petualang yang mengikuti mereka ―party Robb juga ikut membantu dalam pengujian. Tapi karena tidak bisa menggunakan _Arch Stone_ seperti Asuma dan Sona, party robb bertugas mendata hasil dari _pembabtisan elemen._ Pekerjaan mereka berjalan lancar, setidaknya sampai hari sudah menjelang sore.

"Aku sangat lelah~"

"Terima kasih kerja kerasnya Sona Ojou-sama."

"Begitu juga denganmu Asuma-san."

"Hai."

Saat ini mereka tengah beristirahat di ruangan khusus yang disediakan oleh Tazuna. Perabotannya memang tidak semewah milik keluarga bangsawan tapi nyaman jadi itu cukup.

"Robb, data _pembabtisan_ tadi bisa kau bawa kemari?"

"Tentu ... ini."

Asuma menerima tumpukan kertas dari tangan Robb.

"Hmm~ Seperti yang diharapkan dari hari pertama, jumlah yang berpartisipasi sangat banyak. Menurut data Tazuna-san jumlah seluruh penduduk Alardfell berkisar 300 orang dan dari yang ku dengar, banyak penduduk dari desa tidak memiliki akses Royal Capital, datang kesini untuk melakukan _pembabtisan_ juga. Tapi berpikir kalau yang mengikuti _pembabtisan_ hari pertama mencapai 600 orang, ini sedikit di luar kuota."

Sona mendengar dengan seksama sambil meminum tehnya.

"Itu sangat banyak, tapi tidak ada yang memenuhi syarat. Sebagian besar penduduk memiliki kepadatan _mana_ rata-rata 100, dan anak-anak malah lebih rendah lagi. Aku tidak berpikir kalau data ini buruk, untuk penduduk desa sendiri _pembabtisan_ sudah menjadi even yang menyenangkan, jadi menyisihkan hasil tidak memuaskan ... aku pikir ini cukup bagus."

"Sangat jarang mendengar Sona Ojou-sama berkata demikian."

"Apa itu sarkasme?"

Sona menyipitkan matanya pada Asuma. Asuma tertawa kecil guna merespon, ia menghembuskan asap rokoknya melewati jendela ruangan.

"Maaf Ojou-sama, saya hanya memuji."

"Aku juga minta Maaf Asuma-san, sepertinya aku kelelahan."

"Tidak bisa ditolong, hari ini memang melelahkan. Untuk makan malam hari ini, sepertinya Tazuna-san mengadakan perjamuan untuk kita semua. Jadi tolong tahan sampai saat itu."

"Aku mengerti. Dan Robb, terima kasih untuk kerja kerasnya."

Sona membungkuk sopan pada robb dan party yang sudah membantu seharian ini, padahal pendataan sebenarnya bukan pekerjaan mereka jadi sebagai seorang bangsawan Sona ingin mengucapkan terima kasihnya.

"Tapi benar-benar deh, tidak terpikir kalau _pembabtisan_ -nya akan seramai ini."

"Ini memang mengejutkan, tapi besok kemungkinan sudah selesai."

"Aku harap begitu Asuma-san. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kerajaan menanggapi laporan direwolf kemarin?"

"Saat ini sedang dilakukan penyelidikan. Kita tidak akan tahu hasilnya sampai mereka selesai."

Sona mengangguk, "Ku harap penyebabnya dapat segera ditemukan. Aku punya perasaan tidak enak."

"Saya juga merasakannya dan sudah menghubungi Guild Adventure untuk memobilisasi anggotanya di sekitar desa. Kita tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi ada baiknya berpikir kalau sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi."

"Selalu tanggap seperti biasa, Asuma-san."

"Itu pujian yang berlebihan, Sona Ojou-sama."

Sona tersenyum tenang pada Asuma. Selain menjadi instruktur di akademi sihir kerajaan, Asuma adalah kenalan dari ayah Sona. Mereka sudah berteman lama sebelum Sona lahir, yang menjadikan hubungan mereka sangat dekat seperti keluarga. Jika melihat dari kemampuan, Asuma adalah type petarung jarak dekat ... type yang mustahil bisa masuk ke sebuah akademi sihir, apalagi menjadi instrukturnya. Tapi tentu saja, ada alasan bagus dibaliknya. Tidak sekedar petarung jarak dekat biasa, Asuma juga punya kemampuan tinggi di bidang lain berkenaan dengan sihir yaitu _Alkimia_. Dia tidak dapat membuat _item_ pertempuran dengan daya rusak tinggi, tapi jika untuk _item_ sekelas Arch Stone bukan masalah besar untuknya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangan, wajahnya pucat dan keringat mengalir deras seperti berlari dalam kecepatan tinggi membuatnya capek. Asuma melihat seksama pada orang yang baru masuk, dia adalah bawahan Robb yang ditugaskan untuk berpatroli ke lingkungan sekitar. Ekspresinya sangat buruk sampai Asuma tidak berpikir akan ada berita baik darinya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Robb secara objektif adalah orang yang tanggap, dia dengan cepat meminta penjelasan tapi tidak memaksa untuk terburu-buru.

"Robb-san, Th ... Three Eyed Bear! Penduduk bilang ada sepasang Three Eyed Bear yang menyerang desa!"

"Itu—kau tidak bercanda `kan?"

"Tidak mungkin aku berbohong. Guild adventure sudah diberitahu, mereka telah memberikan quest darurat untuk semua personil. Tapi karena adventure di desa ini hanya terdiri dari Rank E ke bawah, kita juga diharapkan untuk ikut membantu."

"Apakah Guild Master yang mengatakannya?"

"Benar. Tapi dia tidak memaksa karena kita disini sebagai tamu, jadi sebagai pertimbangan aku beralasan mendikusikannya dengan kalian, apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Meskipun mereka adalah petualang yang semestinya mengikuti aturan Guild, saat ini party Robb sedang dalam misi pengawalan seorang bangsawan. Guild adventure tidak akan memaksa mereka ikut serta dan membawa 'tamu' ke dalam bahaya, itu akan membuat citra Guild menjadi buruk. Tapi karena personil yang mampu tidak memadai, dengan mempertimbangkan situasi dan kondisi, pihak guild berharap party Robb dapat ikut serta.

"Kita ... Kita tidak akan ikut serta. Misi kita adalah mengawal Asuma-san dan Sona Ojou-sama sampai kembali ke ibu kota. Tolak permintaan Guild Master dan fokus dalam bertahan."

"Baik!"

"Tunggu sebentar Robb."

Asuma yang sedari tadi mendengarkan kini bersuara, di sampingnya Sona memiliki ekspresi tegas akan sesuatu. Robb dan bawahannya yang hampir keluar mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Asuma.

"Yang kita hadapi adalah Three Eyed Bear, monster peringkat D. Kalian adalah adventure peringkat D di ibu kota dan satu-satunya party dengan kemampuan yang memadai di Alardfell saat ini. Jika kalian tidak membantu, maka desa ini tidak mungkin bertahan. Bahkan dalam kondisi dimana kemungkinan terbaik ada, sebagian penduduk pasti akan mati."

"Tapi kalau kami ikut dalam penaklukan, tidak akan ada yang melindungi Sona Ojou-sama."

"Jangan khawatir, memangnya kalian kira siapa aku? Di saat rakyat dalam keadaan panik, sudah tugas seorang bangsawan untuk berdiri di depan dan memimpin. Aku tidak akan minta dilindungi, karena aku akan ikut dalam penaklukan. Ini mungkin sifat egoisku sendiri tapi tidak peduli apa yang terjadi, kakak dan orang tua-ku pasti memikirkan hal yang sama."

Sona dengan tegas mendeklarasikan keinginannya. Dia belum pernah membunuh monster peringkat D karena perbedaan antara peringkat E dan D sangat signifikan. Tapi di sisi lain, tidak mungkin baginya mengabaikan penduduk desa sementara dirinya memiliki kemampuan. Ini adalah tanggung jawabnya, tidak ada keraguan atas hal itu.

"Tapi Sitri-sama—"

"Ini adalah keputusanku, tidak perlu bagi kalian untuk memikulnya. Semua konsekuensi akan menjadi tanggung jawabku."

Rasanya sangat luar biasa mendengar jawaban tanpa takut dari gadis berumur 13 tahun. Robb sampai terdiam dan Asuma menarik bibirnya membentuk senyum.

"Jadi seperti yang sudah Sona Ojou-sama katakan, kita akan ikut dalam penaklukan Three Eyed Bear."

"Baik, Asuma-san,"

Robb tidak berdaya, dia menyetujuinya meski enggan. Walaupun Robb masih terganggu, dia memilih untuk fokus pada apa yang akan dilakukannya. Dia memerintahkan anggota yang baru datang menyebutkan dimana monster beruang muncul.

Membutuhkan waktu 10 menit bagi mereka untuk sampai di tempat kejadian, itu adalah ladang gandum yang luas dengan setengah darinya sudah menguning. Pemandangan yang indah ketika sinar bulan meneranginya. Tetapi atmosfir yang terbawa angin justru menenangkan. Beberapa penduduk desa bergerombol dengan membawa obor.

"Ini adalah tempat terakhir Three Eyed Bear terlihat. Mereka menyerang sepasang suami istri dan pergi ke arah hutan."

"Baiklah. Saat ini kita akan melakukan pencarian dimana Three Eyed Bear diperkirakan akan muncul dan membentuk kelompok dengan Adventure lainnya guna mengurangi resiko, ketika kita mendapat kontak segera hubungi grub yang lain untuk melakukan penaklukan. Lalu Robb, bagaimana keadaan pasangan itu?" Setelah memberi arahan, Asuma berpaling pada Robb kembali. Laporan yang ia terima tidak detail, tapi menurut penduduk yang lain pasangan itu berhasil lolos dengan luka sedang.

"Untungnya mereka baik-baik saja walau sang suami memiliki luka cakaran di tangannya, Asuma-san. Tapi ..." Robb menahan napasnya sejenak, "Sepertinya Three Eyed Bear tidak pergi dengan keinginannya sendiri. Putra pasangan itu datang tepat ketika serangan terjadi dan dia memancing Three Eyed Bear menjauh."

Asume terdiam, matanya sempat terbuka beberapa mili meter lebih besar dari biasanya sebelum kembali normal, "Maksudmu?"

Robb tersenyum masam, "Anak mereka datang untuk menyelamatkan orang tuanya."

Bukan hanya Asuma yang memiliki ekspresi sulit, tapi anggota yang lain juga memiliki wajah pahit seolah mengunyah ratusan serangga. Three Eyed Bear adalah monster peringkat D dengan kemampuan khusus mata ketiga, tidak hanya kuat dalam segi fisik, mata ketiganya juga dapat melihat di dalam kegelapan serta memanipulasi sihir angin dengan lebih baik. Bahkan untuk Veteran seperti Asuma, mengalahkan satu Three Eyed Bear bukan perkara mudah di malam hari.

Seperti yang sudah direncanakan, kelompok Asuma itu menyusuri jalan yang dilewati oleh Three Eyed Bear. Berkat jejak besar dan anggota dengan job 'Thief', mereka dapat melacak tanpa masalah. Suasana hutan di malam hari begitu mencekam bagi Sona, apalagi jika mereka mengingat adanya sepasang Three Eyed Bear yang berkeliaran disini. Tapi seruan dari baris depan menarik perhatian mereka dengan cepat.

Itu adalah suara Robb, dia berdiri kaku dengan obor di tangannya. Rekannya bertanya-tanya ada apa, tapi dia tidak menjawab. Perhatiannya hanya terfokus pada benda besar hitam di depannya. Asuma pun menghampiri dan melihat Three Eyed Bear yang mati di depannya dengan perasaan terkejut.

"Bagaimana monster ini bisa mati?" Tanpa sadar pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Asuma. Jika Three Eyed Bear mati berarti ada yang membunuhnya, dan jika di desa tidak ada orang yang lebih hebat dari party Robb ... itu artinya bukan manusia yang melakukannya, kan?

"Pertarungan antar monster?"

"Bukan kah mereka pasangan, kenapa Three Eyed Bear saling membunuh."

"Sebelum itu, Robb pastikan penyebab kematiannya. Sisanya menyebar secara berpasangan dan periksa daerah sekitar, jika ada monster yang berbahaya segera beri tanda."

"Ha'i!"

Setelah orang-orang menyebar, Asuma dan Robb mulai memeriksa badan Three Eyed Bear dengan hati-hati. Obor yang mereka pegang telah di tancapkan ke tanah sehingga tidak akan mengganggu. Tidak ada luka berat seperti tebasan ataupun serangan sihir. Tapi Asuma memperhatikan sesuatu di dada monster tersebut.

"Ini kan ..."

"Tangan anak kecil."

Ada potongan tangan sebatas lengan yang mencap di dada Three Eyed Bear.

Di saat bersamaan, pendengaran Sona menangkap suara pertarungan belasan meter di depannya. Karena pencahayaan yang kurang, ia harus berjalan lebih dekat untuk mendapat visi lebih jelas.

' _Ini Three Eyed Bear ... bertarung dengan ..'_

Tubuh besar dengan warna coklat pastinya adalah Three Eyed Bear, tetapi sosok bertubuh kecil yang bergerak lincah di sekitar Three Eyed Bear yang menjadi pertanyaan. Jika dilihat dari perawakannya, dia kira-kira sebaya dengan Sona. Entah manusia atau monster, sulit memastikannya dengan manuver gila yang dia lakukan.

Sona terus melihat dengan pemikiran untuk mendapatkan gambaran jelas dari sosok tersebut.

Pada satu kesempatan, Three Eyed Bear berhenti bergerak dan kekuatan sihir meluap dari tubuhnya. Sona bereaksi cepat, dia mengetahui apa yang dilakukan oleh Three Eyed Bear tersebut dan merespon dengan mantap. Tangannya memegang staff dengan erat dan mulutnya mulai melantunkan mantra cast.

 _ **Jlebb ...**_

Namun tidak seperti yang diharapkan, Three Eyed Bear kehilangan semua sihirnya dan lengan dari sosok hitam itu menembus punggungnya.

Detik itu juga, surai pirang secantik gandum tertangkap oleh indra penglihatan Sona. Dan manik biru bagai permata seakan menghipnotisnya.

Sona tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Sona ..."

Suara itu mengembalikan Sona pada kenyataan dan segera menghampiri anak laki-laki tersebut.

* * *

xxxxxXXXxxxxx

* * *

 **[Naruto Pov]**

Aku bangun pagi seperti biasanya. Itulah yang kupikir. Tapi melihat kondisiku yang terbalut perban serta tangan yang tak memberikan respon ketika ku coba untuk gerakkan, aku paham kalau kejadian itu bukan mimpi.

Melawan dua Three Eyed Bear dengan kondisiku yang sekarang benar-benar beresiko. Tidak, bahkan orang dewasa juga akan kesulitan untuk melawan sepasang monster itu. Tapi aku menang.

Tidak bisa disebut menang karena aku kehilangan tangan kananku dan tak dapat juga disebut kalah karena beruang itu mati.

Sedangkan untuk lenganku, bagaimana aku harus mengatasinya ya. Dengan kemampuanku yang sekarang rasanya sulit menggunakan [Regeneration] untuk menumbuhkan dan menyambungnya kembali terasa lebih mustahil dengan jangka waktu yang telah berlalu.

Jadi aku akan cacat? Ah ... mungkin aku harus menggunakan 'itu'. Terdengar seperti ide bagus bagiku.

Sekarang aku memikirkannya. Bagaimana dengan dua Three Eyed Bear yang telah ku kalahkan? Meskipun mereka hanya monster Rank D, material mereka cukup bagus untuk levelku. Tapi _hell!_ Bahkan monster Rank D cukup mahal di jaman ini. Tidak mungkin aku bisa memilikinya.

Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang terjadi setelah itu. Jelas sekali aku melihat Sona sebelum kehilangan kesadaran. Di kehidupan sebelumnya aku tidak membuat kontak dengannya karena status sosial yang berbeda. Dan ketika aku telah dinobatkan sebagai pahlawan ketika kembali ke sini, Sona mundur dari garis depan karena usianya.

Hmm, itu mengingatkanku. Berada ' _disana_ ' tidak membuatku menjadi tua.

[Tentu saja kau tidak akan bertambah tua, tempat _itu_ memiliki hukum waktu yang sangat lambat. Bahkan jika kau membenamkan diri ratusan tahun disana tidak akan menjadi masalah. Tapi kau malah memutuskan turun ke bumi untuk menemui ajalmu, betapa bodohnya.]

Aku tahu, _dia_ juga selalu mengatakan itu padaku. Tapi tidak dapat ditolong. Jika aku mengetahui dunia akan hancur dan hanya membiarkannya, maka rasa pahit akan tertinggal di mulutku.

Ini tidak seperti aku peduli pada semua manusia serakah itu.

Orang tuaku meninggal ketika perang dan adikku menderita karena para bangsawan. Mengetahui semua itu sudah cukup untuk membuatku muak dengan segala yang ada di bumi. Tapi dari semua hal buruk itu, aku juga bertemu dengan orang-orang yang baik seperti nenek Adrianna.

Rasanya ... aku memang terlalu naif.

Mengambil tindakan ceroboh sampai mengancam nyawa demi kebaikan yang singkat. Aku tahu itu bodoh, tapi aku tidak bisa menolongnya. Aku pikir aku akan lebih menyesal jika tidak melakukan apa-apa saat itu.

[Aku mengerti, itu memang sifatmu. Tapi seandainya saja kau mempelajari semuanya tanpa terkecuali meskipun akan sedikit terlambat, itu bisa membawa hasil yang lebih baik dari kematian.]

Seperti yang ku katakan. Itu tidak bisa ditolong. Untuk mempelajari banyak teori aku membutuhkan puluhan tahun dan itu belum termasuk dengan praktik secara langsung. Jika aku benar-benar mempelajari semuanya secara keseluruhan, mungkin akan menghabiskan beberapa ribu tahun.

[Dan meskipun memerlukan waktu yang sangat lama, kau masih akan hidup pada masa itu.]

Sudah ku katakan, tidak mungkin bagiku mengabaikan bangsa iblis ketika mereka berniat menghancurkan umat manusia.

[Baiklah kau menang, mungkin itu juga sebabnya kau mendapatkan gelar [Pahlawan] ketika turun ke sini. Tapi tolong jangan bertindak bodoh. Karena gelarmu sebagai [Pahlawan], daripada menyelamatkan nyawa manusia, mereka (para bangsawan) malah mencoba untuk memanfaatkanmu demi kepentingan mereka.]

Kupikir tidak semua bangsawan seburuk itu. Ketika aku kembali ke sini, ada beberapa nama bangsawan yang terkenang karena jasanya. Diantara mereka ada Ajuka, Serafal, Neji, dan masih banyak lagi. Mereka memberikan kesan yang baik pada rakyat dan membantuku secara tidak langsung ketika aku menjadi pahlawan.

Tapi _meh!_ Menjadi pahlawan itu merepotkan. Semoga pahlawan dari dunia lain cepat datang dan mengalahkan bangsa iblis.

[Mungkin dua atau tiga tahun lagi.]

Hmm, berarti kekacauan akan dimulai satu tahun lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong Kurama ... KURAMA!?"

[Yo! Kau baru menyadariku Naruto?]

"Tidak ... tapi bagaimana?"

Suaraku meninggi secara tidak sadar. Keadaan di luar sunyi dan matahari belum menampakkan cahayanya. Mungkin karena ini masih subuh jadi suaraku terdengar sangat jelas. Tapi abaikan itu, tidak― pertama ... ―arrrg!

[Jangan berisik Naruto, ini masih pagi.]

Jangan katakan itu padaku! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini!? Bagaimana kau bisa hidup kembali dan kenapa?

[Ceritanya cukup panjang tapi aku akan meringkasnya. Setelah aku mati saat _itu_ , aku tidak memiliki ingatan apapun setelahnya. Tetapi beberapa bulan lalu, aku secara tiba-tiba tersadar di tubuhmu. Ketika itu aku berniat mendiskusikannya denganmu, tapi karena aliran sihir di dalam tubuhmu sangat kacau dan akan berakhir buruk jika kubiarkan. Maka aku menyesuaikannya dulu sebelum mengatakannya padamu. Aku juga telah mengkonfirmasi beberapa hal, salah satunya adalah kontrak kita akan tetap aktif meskipun kau masih bocah ingusan karena eksistensiku sebagai _spirit_ masa lalu, masa sekarang, dan masa depan. Kesimpulannya Kurama-sama yang bijak ini akan mengikuti petualanganmu kembali gahahaha~!]

Aku tidak tahu harus merasa senang atau jengkel. Tapi yah, ini kabar bagus.

"Setelah apa yang terjadi, aku senang bertemu denganmu kembali, Partner!"

[Ya!]

Kurama adalah spirit peringkat atas yang berhasil ku kontrak ketika melakukan studi sihir. Dia sedikit istimewa karena selain kontrol sempurna atas sihir, dia memiliki pengetahuan yang sangat mendalam atas hukum dasar dunia. Selama triliunan tahun (menurutnya), Kurama telah mempelajari banyak pengetahuan dari berbagai dimensi dan mengarsipkannya ke dalam dimensi isolasi miliknya. Ketika aku membuat kontrak dengannya, aku mendapat akses ke dalam dimensi tersebut dan selama beberapa puluh tahun aku membenamkan diri dalam studi sihir tanpa istirahat.

Tapi di balik pengetahuannya yang terlampau luas, Kurama juga memiliki kekurangan. Dia tidak dapat bertarung. YA! Meskipun dia memiliki kontrol sihir sempurna dan pengetahuan yang luas, dia sangat lemah.

Itu juga berlaku untukku di kehidupan sebelumnya.

Karena terlalu banyak mempelajari teori sihir tanpa praktek langsung, kecakapanku sebagai seorang adventure menghilang dan harus berlatih dari awal lagi. Dari sana aku memahami kalau latihan adalah hal yang penting. Selama waktu latihan itu pula aku melakukannya dengan terburu-buru karena bangsa iblis sudah menguasai setengah benua manusia. Jadi sihir yang dapat kugunakan terbilang prematur ( **Balance Breaker, Limit Break, Curse Mark, Aerodinamic** ).

Rasanya sangat menyedihkan ... betapa tidak kompetennya diriku.

[Jadi bagaimana selanjutnya? Pada masa ini bangsa iblis telah melakukan pergerakan secara diam-diam guna memecah kekuatan manusia. Mereka akan memulai rencana penaklukan secepat mungkin dan meskipun monster sekelas Demon Lord belum muncul, ras iblis jelas memiliki kekuatan sihir di atas manusia.]

Kurama kembali bicara di pikiranku.

Pada dasarnya manusia itu lemah sehingga ras iblis bisa memusnahkan mereka dalam jangka waktu 100 tahun. Bukan hanya lemah, manusia juga bodoh. Seharusnya mereka paham kalau pemahaman sihir di zaman ini sangat dangkal dan mencoba untuk menyempurnakannya dari waktu ke waktu. Tapi yang lebih buruk dari itu semua, manusia adalah makhluk serakah. Selalu berpikir semua yang ada di dunia ini adalah miliknya.

Apa aku memang harus menyelamatkan manusia?

Huuuffft~ ini menyedihkan.

Kalau pada dasarnya manusia tidak berusaha untuk berubah, hal ini akan terus terulang tak peduli seberapa lama aku melawan ras iblis.

Selama aku tenggelam dalam delusiku, cahaya matahari sudah memasuki kamarku yang menandakan ini sudah cukup terang.

Yosh, untuk sekarang mari putuskan kalau aku hanya akan menghalangi invasi ras iblis. Itu saja. Lagipula, sejak awal tujuanku adalah mengalahkan Demon God, jadi tak masalah.

[Begitu ya. Maka aku akan mengikutimu seperti biasa Naruto.]

Terima kasih Kurama.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong. Ada hal penting yang harus aku katakan padamu."

Katakan saja.

[Baik. Sepertinya setelah kau mati, terjadi rekatan pada dimensi astral yang bersebrangan dengan dimensi 'waktu'. Selama kejadian ini arwahmu yang belum sepenuhnya memasuki dimensi astral malah terseret pada dimensi 'waktu' secara kebetulan. Dalam kasus ini, seandainya saja banyak arwah yang mengalami kejadian sama mungkin saja keseimbangan antar dimensi akan hancur yang berakibat pada ledakan berantai.]

Tunggu, bukankah itu sangat gawat?

[Itu sudah berlalu jadi mari lupakan.]

Hei!

[Masalah yang lain adalah, karena arwahmu mengalami 'kecelakaan', tubuh astral yang seharusnya membangun tubuh masa kecilmu justru terombak dan menciptakan kondisi baru. Dirimu yang sekarang berbeda dengan dirimu yang seharusnya. Kau tidak memiliki afinitas dan kepadatan _mana_ -mu telah berubah. Itu adalah faktanya."

Walaupun aku tidak memiliki afinitas, itu bukan masalah karena pada dasarnya teknikku tidak menekankan pada batasan 1 afinitas per orang. Tapi apa maksud dari kepadatan _mana_ -ku berubah?

"Mungkin sebagai ganti dari kembalinya kau ke masa lalu, kepadatan _mana_ -mu menjadi semakin kecil."

Seberapa kecil?

"20."

Sangat kecil.

Di kehidupan sebelumnya, kepadatan manaku adalah 150. Jumlah yang terbilang 'cukup' untuk mendaftar ke sekolah sihir kerajaan tapi tidak kulakukan. Lalu sekarang malah semakin kecil dan bahkan aku tidak memiliki afinitas. Itu menyedihkan, tetapi aku tidak ingin mengeluh ... serius, ini menyedihkan.

* * *

xxxxxXXXxxxxx

* * *

Setelah memutuskan komunikasi dengan Kurama, orang tuaku dan Thearesia mendatangi kamarku. Ibu dan Thea menangis karena mengkhawatirkanku, sedangkan ayahku justru memiliki ekspresi yang sangat marah.

Dengan penuh emosi dia membentak dan mencaciku tanpa memberi jeda. Harus ku akui, ayahku yang marah sangat menakutkan, dan karena itu kesalahanku, aku tidak bisa membela diri.

Aku membuat keputusan egois yang hampir merenggut nyawaku. Tidak mungkin ada orang tua yang tidak marah.

Sepeninggalan ayah dari kamar, ibuku mengatakan sesuatu. Dari ceritanya, ternyata aku tidak sadarkan diri selama 3 hari dan selama itu ayah selalu menemaniku. Dia benar-benar syok ketika melihat keadaanku malam itu dan secara mengejutkan ayah menangis.

Tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutku. Tapi dapat ku sadari aku membentuk seulas senyum dengan perasaan hangat. Ketika bertemu lagi, aku harus meminta maaf dengan benar pada ayah.

Pada masa aku tidak sadarkan diri, bangsawan yang datang ke desa kerap mengunjungiku. Dia adalah gadis kecil berkacamata dengan potongan rabut bob, Sona Sitri. Katanya ada yang perlu dibicarakan denganku. Mungkin nanti siang Sona akan datang lagi.

Aku menanyakan pada Thea, apakah dia sudah melakukan _pembabtisan element_ atau belum. Tapi jawabannya ...

"Tidak mungkin aku melakukan pembabtisan ketika Nii-san sedang terluka!"

Itu berarti, Sona datang kesini bukan untuk merekrut Thea ke sekolah sihir. Lalu kenapa?

Atau mungkin karena insiden Three Eyed Bear?

[Ini hanya pendapatku. Tapi bukankah sangat aneh seorang anak-anak mengalahkan mosnter rank D di masa ini?]

... AAAAH!

Aku lupa!

Apa aku akan diintrogasi? Tapi kenapa ada yang janggal?

"Kaa-san, apa yang terjadi dengan Three Eyed Bear?"

Jika orang tuaku tahu kalau akulah yang membunuh Three Eyed Bear, mereka seharusnya memberikan sedikit reaksi. Bahkan jika Kaa-san dan Tou-san menyembunyikan kebenarannya, Thea-chan pasti akan gaduh dan terus membicarakannya. Jadi mungkin ...

"Party yang dibawa oleh Sitri-sama telah membereskan mereka. Untunglah, mereka (Party Sona) datang tepat waktu untuk menyelamatkanmu. Berterima kasihlah ketika dia datang berkunjung ya."

"Ha'i Kaa-san."

Dan aku kehilangan kesempatan untuk menolak kunjungan Sona. Tapi ini menjelaskan banyak hal, mereka akan menanyaiku ... mungkin. Baiklah, yang akan terjadi biarkan terjadi~

[Kau sangat tidak termotivasi.]

Bahkan jika aku memiliki motivasi. Apa yang akan ku lakukan? Membuat alasan untuk menolak hanya membuat mereka semakin curiga dan kabur malah membuat keluargaku khawatir. Jadi satu-satunya hal yang bisa kulakukan adalah menghadapi pertanyaan mereka.

Tapi ini benar-benar rasa sakit di pantat.

Tidak sampai siang hari, Sona telah datang ke rumahku. Dia tidak membawa banyak orang, hanya seorang pria paruh baya berjenggot. Aku tidak tahu siapa dia, tapi melihat dari sikap dan udara yang dibawanya, sudah pasti dia petarung veteran.

"Namaku adalah Sona Sitri dari rumah keluarga bangsawan Sitri dan yang disana adalah pengawal sekaligus instrukturku, Sarutobi Asuma. Selama dua hari ini aku sudah berkunjung ke rumahmu, senang akhirnya kau siuman dan kita dapat bercakap-cakap."

"Nama saya Namikaze Naruto, suatu kehormatan anggota keluarga bangsawan Sitri sudi berkunjung ke kediaman saya yang kumuh ini."

Karena kau telah melihatku, bisakah kita sudahi ini dan kau pergi? Seandainya saja aku bisa mengatakan itu.

"Begitu juga denganku. Melihat kondisimu rasanya sulit dibayangkan kalau 3 hari lalu kau bertemu dengan Three Eyed Bear."

Sona bertanya dengan seringai kecil dan mata yang menyipit perlahan. Apakah ... Apakah ini sesi introgasi?

"Karena saya ingin menjadi petualang, itu adalah pengalaman yang bagus." Aku mengangkat tangan kananku yang terbalut perban. Meskipun masih terasa sakit, aku menahannya. "Bahkan saya mendapatkan cindera mata."

"Sangat disayangkan, tetapi menjadi petualang dengan satu tangan pastinya sangat sulit. Tugas petualang kebanyakan adalah penaklukan monster dan mereka perlu mengeluarkan semua potensinya agar bisa berhasil. Dan dengan keadaanmu saat ini ..."

"Tidak apa-apa, entah bagaimana saya pasti bisa mengatasinya."

"Sama seperti yang kau lakukan pada Three Eyed Bear?"

DIA BENAR-BENAR MENANYAIKU!

"Maafkan saya Sitri-sama, aku tidak ingat dengan benar kejadian malam itu. Dari yang saya dengar, Sitri-sama lah yang membunuh kedua monster tersebut. Apakah saya salah?"

"Itu adalah pernyataan resminya. Tapi pada kenyataannya, sebelum aku sampai kesana kedua Three Eyed Bear itu telah mati."

Apakah dia menyeringai!? Dia benar-benar menyeringai! Ini bukan imajinasiku kan!? Sial, sekarang aku malah gugup.

"Me-Mengejutkan sekali. Ap-Apakah mungkin ada monster lain yang membunuh mereka (Three Eyed Bear)?"

"Ya, disana ada yang 'lain'. Itu Monster yang mengejutkan. Tingginya seperti anak berumur 13 tahun, punya rambut pitang, mata biru yang jarang, dan sekarang tengah beristirahat di ranjangnya dengan wajah yang sangat panik."

Kampreeeeet!

Aku ketahuan! Aku ketahuan! Aku benar-benar ketahuan! Apa yang harus ku katakan? Jika aku menyangkal, Sona hanya akan terus menekan sampai mengaku. Ini buruk.

Sekarang coba pikir, apa yang akan dia dapatkan jika tahu aku dapat membunuh monster Rank D?

Menjadikan aku pengawalnya(Kepedeean)? Itu tidak mungkin. Selain karena aku adalah rakyat biasa, Sona telah memiliki Asuma yang bisa mengawalnya bahkan ketika menuntut ilmu di sekolah sihir.

Mungkin ... mungkin kah dia ingin menjadikan aku sebagai bahan penelitian!? Tidaaaaaak~!

Mari kita pastikan!

"A-Ahem, sepertinya Sitri-sama sudah mengetahui dimana monster tersebut, ja-jadi aku penasaran. 'Seandainya' aku adalah monster tersebut dan keberadaanku sudah diketahui .. aku ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Sitri-sama padaku. I-Ini hanya seandainya saja, tolong jangan salah paham."

Sebenarnya percakapan ini sangat bodoh. Kami berdua tahu siapa si 'monster' tapi tetap berbicara seolah-olah 'dia' tidak ada disini.

Hei! Apa-apaan dengan senyum kemenangan itu!?

"Jika monster tersebut berbuat baik, aku tidak akan melakukan hal buruk padanya. Justru sebaliknya, aku dengan senang hati akan mendukungnya. Tidakkah kau pikir akan hebat memiliki seekor monster disampingmu?"

Itu artinya, dia ingin merekrutku?

"Itu penawaran yang bagus. Tapi Sitri-sama terlalu tinggi menilai si monster. Mungkin saja monster tersebut memiliki kekurangan seperti kepadatan _mana_ -nya hanya 20 dan tidak memiliki afinitas. Itu bisa jadi 'kan?"

"Oh my~"

Sekarang bagaimana? Apakah kau akan tetap merekrutku meskipun tahu kelemahan-

"Monster itu bisa melakukan _pembabtisan elemen_ sendiri tanpa ada yang membantu? Itu mengejutkan sekali."

Apakah itu sungguh mengejutkan? Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, _pembabtisan elemen_ memerlukan Arch stone untuk melakukannya, dan metode pembuatan terbilang mudah. Tapi masa dimana aku lahir, penyihir dengan kemampuan Alkimia sangat langka karena dianggap lemah dalam pertarungan ... tunggu, apa aku sudah menginjak ranjau darat?

[Gahahahaha~ sekarang kau malah memberikan Harimau kelaparan seekor babi.]

A-Aku sudah kalah ...

"Sekarang Namikaze Naruto," Sona tiba-tiba mengubah nada bicaranya, "Dalam dua tahun kerajaan akan mendirikan sekolah Knight yang bermitra dengan sekolah Sihir. Pada saat itu, kerajaan akan menerima dengan senang hati tiap orang yang memiliki potensi dan aku sadar kau memiliki potensi tersebut. Ku harap kau memikirkannya dengan hati-hati."

Mendirikan sekolah Knight? Bahkan sekolah sihir saja tidak beres dan kerajaan ingin membuatnya lagi? Aku tidak habis pikir.

"Hei Sitri ..."

Aku mengubah nada bicaraku lebih dalam dari sebelumnya dan paman ―maksudku Asuma-san bereaksi. Aku mengerti, ini sangat tidak terduga untuk seorang rakyat biasa memanggil anggota keluarga bangsawan tanpa honorofik. Tapi cobalah mengerti.

"Aku mengatakan ini secara pribadi. Tapi ... penyihir di kerajaan ini sangat lemah."

Invasi pertama ras iblis, ribuan penyihir gabungan dari pasukan reguler dan siswa sekolah sihir kalah telak. Dari yang ku dengar, ras iblis memiliki pengetahuan yang lebih luas tentang sihir dan mereka dapat memanfaatkannya secara penuh.

Dari perkiraanku (Hanya hipotesa), ras iblis berhasil menemukan perkamen sihir kuno di tanah mereka dan karena ras iblis memiliki umur panjang, pengetahuan akan huruf kuno masih terpelajari sampai sekarang.

Di sisi lain, meskipun ras manusia memiliki beberapa perkamen sihir kuno, karena bahasa yang asing membuat proses penerjemahannya menjadi sangat lambat. Sangat mengecewakan bahwa ras selain iblis tidak bisa menggunakan perkamen itu dengan benar

Sedangkan Elf ... mereka hanya peduli pada kebanggaan dan peraturan kuno. Itu merepotkan padahal bangsa elf termasuk ras yang superior.

"Kenapa kau berpikir demikian?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya intuisiku saja. Maaf kalau menyinggungmu."

"Baiklah. Lain kali cobalah untuk menahan diri. Jika penyihir negeri ini mendengarnya, kau pasti sudah dibunuh."

"Aku akan berhati-hati."

"Oh benar. Ini adalah Magic Crystal milik Three Eyed Bear, cobalah jual saat kau telah menjadi seorang petualang. Harganya lumayan tinggi."

Sona memberikan dua permata dengan besar 10 cm. Keduanya memiliki warna hijau yang cerah.

"Terima kasih. Aku akan menggunakannya sebaik mungkin."

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi di sekolah sihir kerajaan."

Aku belum setuju untuk mendaftar kesana.

* * *

xxxxxXXXxxxxx

* * *

Setelah meninggalkan rumah rakyat biasa tersebut, Sona menghembuskan nafas kelegaan. Di sisi lain, Asuma justru memiliki ekspresi yang sangat bermasalah.

"Di saat terakhir, tekanannya benar-benar berubah. Perbedaannya sangat jelas antara kami berdua. Dan untuk dapat beraksi dalam keadaan tersebut Asuma-san sangat hebat, sedangkan aku malah membeku di tempat."

"Tidak Ojou-sama. Mengeluarkan tekanan sebesar itu normalnya hanya bisa dilakukan oleh seorang yang telah melewati keadaan hidup dan mati berkali-kali. Itu adalah pengalaman dari bertahan hidup. Sangat abnormal anak seumurnya bisa melakukan hal tersebut."

"Lalu kau akan percaya dengan apa yang ku katakan?"

Sona bertanya penuh semangat seperti memenangkan lotre, pada kenyataannya ia senang karena apa yang dikatakannya adalah benar.

"Dengan melihatnya secara langsung, saya mempercayai ucapan Sona Ojou-sama sebelumnya. Robb dan yang lainnya akan saya suruh menutup mulut perihal tersebut."

Sebelumnya Asuma dan Robb sulit mempercayai cerita putri bangsawan tersebut yang mengatakan ' _anak itu mengalahkan dua Three Eyed bear!_ '. Selagi akal sehat masih eksis di dunia ini, sulit untuk mempercayai perkataan Sona.

"Sona Ojou-sama," lanjut Asuma, "Apakah bijak menyambut anak it ―Naruto dibawah sayap keluarga Sitri? Ini adalah taruhan yang besar, jika anda menang maka keluarga Sitri akan menjadi semakin kuat. Tetapi jika anda kalah dalam taruhan, nama keluarga Sitri akan tercoreng."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku percaya padanya."

"Saya heran dari mana asal kepercayaan itu."

Sona menanggapi ucapan Asuma dengan senyum lebar yang jarang ia tunjukkan, ' _Tidak mungkin aku tidak mempercayainya setelah melihat ekspresinya saat itu._ ' Sewaktu Naruto tidak sadarkan diri malam itu, mimik wajahnya menunjukkan kelegaan yang mendalam. Mungkin saja karena ia berhasil mengalahkan Three Eyed Bear atau mungkin karena ia bisa menyelamatkan orang tuanya. Sona tidak mengetahuinya 100%, tapi jelas itu bukan ekspresi dari orang jahat.

"Karena kita sudah menyelesaikan tujuan kita, ayo pulang ke Royal Capital."

* * *

xxxxxXXXxxxxx

* * *

Disaat bersamaan dengan perginya Sona, Thearesia masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto. Wajah manisnya tampak kesal dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, Naruto tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi tapi dia punya firasat buruk.

"Nii-san akan pergi ke Sekolah Knight yang sama dengan Sitri-sama!?"

Firasatnya benar.

"Tidak, Nii-san bahkan belum memutuskan―"

"Tapi Nii-san mau kan!?"

"Thea-chan ... dengarkan―"

"Pokoknya jika Naruto Nii-san ke sana, maka Thea-chan juga akan ikut!"

Tanpa memberikan ruang bicara bagi Naruto, Thearesia pergi meninggalkan kamar Naruto dengan teriakan ' _Aku tidak akan kalah~!_ '

Naruto terdiam. Dia tidak punya niatan untuk masuk ke sekolah Knight yang disarankan oleh Sona, tapi adiknya secara tegas memproklamirkan diri akan masuk ke sana karena alasan tertentu. Tidak mungkin rasanya Naruto membiarkan adiknya pergi ke sana, tempat dimana para bangsawan terus menerus membullynya ...

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

 _ **A/N :** Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review fanfict Author. Meski jarang update, saya akan tetep coba untuk update. Btw, untuk pair masih belum ditentunkan tapi kayaknya Sona bakalan jadi kandidat. Sedangkan untuk tangan Naruto yang putus, ada sedikit petunjuk di chapter ini. Dichapter depan Naruto (kemungkinan besar) bakalan keluar dari desanya._

 _Penjelasan untuk Kurama. Author di chapter ini menulis kalau Kurama itu lemah. Maksud lemah disini adalah Kurama gak punya kekuatan fisik besar dan gak bisa menggunakan sihir berbasis serangan langsung seperti fireball, water cannon, dll karena dia adalah spirit (sejenis roh). Namun disisi lain, Kurama bisa mengendalikan sihir secara sempurna, melakukan serangan mental, dan tahan terhadap serangan mental. Intinya, dia lemah di serangan eksternal tubuh (fisik, sihir normal dll) tapi kuat di serangan internal tubuh (sihir mental dsb)._

 _Mungkin itu aja, maaf kalau gak bisa balas review kalian dengan lebih baik. Tapi Author sangat menghargainya._

 _Mungkin itu saja, ini adalah akhir chapter 4 dan silahkan tunggu kelanjutannya di chapter 5 :)_


	5. Pengumuman

p style="text-align: center;"emAuthor minta maaf. Tapi kelihatannya Author akan pensi dari ffn karena disk c corup. Jadi semua file yang ada di disk c gak bisa di akses termasuk Microsoft office./em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emDenger-denger sih disk c harus di ganti biar bener lagi dan dari pada ngabisin duit buat beli disk baru, Author mending nabung dulu buat beli laptop baru. Oleh sebab itu, Author bakalan pensi. /em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emMakasih atas support kalian selama ini. Sampai ketemu lagi jika takdir mengizinkan hahaha~ xD/em/p 


End file.
